Team BDBR
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: This is an OC about my OC (not the hypnotist), Ben, Danny and Rex Going to Attend Beacon with My Pikachu and The SOS brigade
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Bobby Belongs to me.

It was a nice day in the City of Vale but for Bobby It was another day to visit his friend and partner Ben Tennyson who he moved with him to Vale so that they can Attend Beacon Academy with Their friends Danny Fenton and Rex.

Man I hope Ben bought the dust we needed for our weapons Bobby said as he pulled out the furious blade PopularMMOs gave him. Just then A girl in a red cloak bumped into Bobby making Furious Blade Drop on the ground.

Oops s-sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going said The Girl.

No It's OK I always do that.

Then Bobby saw that his Furious Blade was gone.

Huh where did my sword go?

Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Didn't PopularMMOs tell you not To drop this said a Voice.

I know that Roman Torchwick.

Then Roman Torchwick came out from an ally way.

I'm surprised you knew I was here he said with a smile.

Yeah at least I'm not the one babysitting a mute Girl named after an Ice cream flavor. no offense Neo.

Then Neo held her non taken sign.

So where are you heading to on this beautiful day hm?

I'm Heading back to my place to talk to-.

Bobby There you are.

Then Bobby looked behind him and saw His Friend Danny Fenton.

Hey Danny what are you doing here?

I came to find you and tell you that we are attending Beacon Academy.

Well Danny Maybe Bobby doesn't want to go to Beacon. Maybe Bobby wants to Join me and Serve Cinder.

Then Bobby snatched his blade away from Roman.

Like I would serve that Bitch besides me, Danny, Ben and Rex are Attending Beacon because my Pikachu is Attending Beacon with the SOS brigade.

Wait did you say Pikachu?

Yeah why?

Because I think I met a Pikachu Boy in this City.

Wait Pikachu Boy?

Yeah.

Bobby That Must be BP let's go Pack for Our new lives as huntsmen.

OK Danny.

Then Bobby and Danny went to the bobby's apartment and Roman Called Cinder.

Yeah It's Me I found out who that Pikachu Boy belongs to. Yeah I'll come back with. OK. Bye.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day Bobby, Ben, Danny and Rex were on an airship on the Way to Beacon With BP and The SOS Brigade.

Man This is going to be the best day ever Me, My Pokémon Master and our teams attending Beacon as a team said BP.

Yeah hope you won't Brake that auto mail of yours said Bobby.

Then Danny saw that BP was wearing the Rosario Cross around his neck.

Ah what is this since when do you wear a necklace he asked?

Then BP's Eyes turned red.

It's Called A Rosario Cross You Idiot said Demon BP.

BP sit Boy said Runo.

Then BP went to the Ground.

OW.

That's what you get cap said Konoha Koizumi.

Hey You the one with furious blade attached to your back said a Voice.

Then BP, Bobby and Their teams saw Yang trying to get Bobby's Attention.

You Better see what that Blond girl wants Bobby Said Ben.

OK.

Then Bobby started to walk towards Yang to see if she was mad at him for bumping into her sister.

Don't be angry, Don't Be angry, Don't Be angry.

Bet Ya 50 lien he gets punch in the face said Zeb.

OK said Ezra.

Then Bobby stopped when he was near Yang and her sister.

OK what do you want miss?

Well I heard My sister bumped into you when you were Heading back to your apartment said Yang.

(Oh shit she is angry at me).

Yang It wasn't his fault I just wasn't watching where I was going said the Girl in the Red cloak.

Yeah but what if that blade of his gave you a cut on your face Ruby.

Hey My Pokémon master Wouldn't hurt your sister even if that Furious Blade was even that sharp.

Yeah My Blade isn't that sharp, Plus I haven't Introduce myself I'm Bobby Etolen Pokémon master of BP and...

Uh Excuse me said A voice.

Then Bobby Looked Behind Him and Saw Weiss Schnee.

Well look who it is my ex Girlfriend Weiss Schnee Danny said.

Fenton Long time no see how's your dating life going said Weiss.

It's going good I'm Part of a team now.

Danny you know this Girl.

Yeah Bobby Weiss used to Be my Girlfriend but chose to be Heiress of the Schnee Dust company instead of my Girlfriend.

Well Danny you should have told my Daddy that before he made me Heiress of my family's Dust company.

Yeah, yeah whatever. so how's Winter?

Oh she is good and she is a Specialist now.

Wow that's Cool.

That's enough Danny Talking to a Schnee Is like talking to My Pikachu's Parents. No Offence My Pikachu.

None Taken.

Then Weiss slapped Bobby across the face.

OOOH Cap's Pokémon master Just Got bitch slapped said Konoha Koizumi.

Then The airship lands at Beacon Academy, and the students of Beacon quickly leave the ship.

We like to stay and chat Bobby but me and my team have to head to Ozpin's office.

OK See ya.

Is it me or does that Pikachu boy Faunus look so cute?

Not only him Yang but that cute Dog Faunus too.

Then Bobby was Pushed By Jaune Arc who threw up in a trash bin.

OW.

OOH that has to hurt.

You OK Bobby.

Yeah Ruby I'm fine.

Well see ya at the main hall Fenton.

You too Weiss.

Then Ben Saw Blake Reading her Book near by.

Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite kitty cat.

Then Blake look up from the Book and saw Ben.

Ben Tennyson what are you doing here my little hero she said.

I came to Attend Beacon with my Friends.

Then Cardin grabbed Bobby's glasses.

Hey who turned out the lights man I wish I had my glasses on.

Uh Bobby can't you see without your glasses on said Rex.

No Rex.

What's a nerd like you doing here huh said Cardin Winchester.

Hey Give me my glasses back you Jerk.

OK.

Then Bobby tried to reach for his Glasses but Cardin keep putting it high above his head.

What's the matter nerd? Get your glasses.

Hey loser leave my Pokémon master alone.

Then Cardin Turned and saw BP.

Uh OK BP Sir.

Then Cardin Gave Bobby his Glasses back and ran away.

Yeah that's right You better run.

OK remind me never to get on your bad side BP.

OK.

Well should we head to the main hall?

Yeah My team are waiting for us there.

Wait for me Said Jaune.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

On that same day BP, Bobby, Ruby, Jaune, Ben, Danny and Rex made it to the main hall.

Hey cap over here we saved you, Bobby and his team a spot said Ezra.

OK Come on Bobby said BP.

OK well See ya after the ceremony Ruby said Bobby.

You too Bobby said Ruby.

Then BP put on his ear buds and put on his music.

[Time jump to after the ceremony in the "barn"]

Hahaha you look so funny in those Pajamas BP said Ben.

I know but I always sleep barefoot.

Hey Ben have you seen Bobby asked Jaune.

No Jaune I haven't. why do you need him for?

Because he dropped this cool sword Jaune pulled out the Furious Blade.

Not again.

Then BP, Ben, Jaune, Danny, Rex and The SOS Brigade saw Bobby wearing Family guy Pajama Pants and a black t-shirt and was holding his and BP's Pills and some juice.

Uh what's with the Pills?

Oh Me and My Pikachu are hyperactive when we don't take these ADHD Pills so we have to take them to calm us down.

Then Bobby gave BP his pill and apple juice.

Bottoms up.

Then Bobby and BP put their Pills in their mouths and Took a drink of juice and swallowed their pills.

Man now that was good now we can go to sleep.

Then in the morning BP, Bobby and Their teams arrived to the locker room and prepare for the initiation.

So cap got a landing strategy for the Initiation said Zeb.

Yes I'm going to keep flying in the air and Fist plant to the ground Either that or Runo will tell me to sit.

Then BP was pinned to a wall with Jaune while a spear was attached to Jaune's Shirt.

WHOEVER DID THIS I'M SO GOING TO SPEAR THEM Said Demon BP.

BP sit boy said Runo.

Then BP fell to the ground as a Spartan girl came.

I'm sorry she said.

It's OK Ow.

Pyrrha Nikos is that you?

Then Pyrrha turned and saw Bobby who was holding His Furious Blade and BP's Big Bertha.

Bobby what are you doing here I thought you and Your team are too cool for Beacon.

We were until I heard from Goku that my Pikachu and The SOS brigade were going to attend Beacon.

(Darn you Goku) BP thought.

Bobby, BP and the rest of the first years walk to the Emerald Forest and They see professor Ozpin and a whole bunch of platforms on the ground. all of them walk over to them.

Let me make something clear... When you get into the forest, you are to head for the ruins. You will find chess pieces. Once you pick them with your partner, you are to head out of the forest Ozpin said.

But however If you see BP or one of his team mates this goes for Bobby and his team as well don't partner up with them said Glynda Goodwitch.

Then Bobby looked towards Ruby and saw her petting Konoha Koizumi.

Psst Blondie sir why is your sister Petting my Pikachu's little assistant?

Well she looked so cute. Besides Junior only calls me that so just call me Yang Hansom said Yang.

Then they were launched into the Emerald forest Bobby Land on the ground near Ruby and Weiss and saw BP flying past them and Landed with Yang.

Man he's good.

Then Weiss Bumped into Bobby.

Watch where you're going you Dolt she said.

Sorry Miss Schnee I didn't see you there.

Wait you're the boy that friends with my Ex boyfriend Danny Fenton right?

Yeah Why do you ask?

I never got your n-.

Hey Bobby said Ruby.

Hey Ruby.

BP's POV.

I was walking with Yang to the Ruins until we heard a growl and saw two Ursai Trying to claw us.

Man that is all you two got I said.

Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba... said Yang.

Then Yang saw a strand of her hair float to the ground.

You...

then Yang closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams.

You **monsters!**

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

What! You want some, too?!

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike Until I slashed it's head off with my swords.

That's what you get for touching my friends hair you Ursa.

Wow you dual weld two swords?

Yeah Blondie These Swords always help me especially my second sword meshaki it has this Lightning move that can shock my Enemies.

Well that's cool.

Then me and Yang saw Blake.

I know that you're a faunus BP she said.

What? No I'm Not.

Then why is your tail out.

I looked behind and saw my Pikachu Tail.

OK you got me I'm a Pikachu Faunus and Plus I didn't Know when you get angry your eyes turn red Blondie.

Yeah do your eyes do that too?

Yes.

End of BP's POV.

Time skip to the end of the initiation and After the SOS brigade, RWBY, JNPR and CRDL were formed.

And now Bobby Etolen, Ben Tennyson, Danny Fenton and generator Rex you four will be known as team BDBR and Led By Bobby Etolen.

Then everyone clapped.

Wow Thanks professor.

You're welcome.

Then Bobby, Danny, Ben and Rex stepped of the stage and Meet with teams JNPR, RWBY, SOS brigade.

Congrats on Being Leader of you're team Bobby said Pyrrha.

Thanks Pyrrha.

Then at the dorms Bobby saw BP spraying his team logo on their dorm.

There our new headquarters.

Wow look at all the beds.

Hey My Pikachu don't forget to take your Pill.

OK My Pokémon master.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in his team's dorm Bobby was watching replays of BP's monster fight against Moka on his Scroll.

Hey Bobby we're Back said Ben coming into the dorm with Danny and Rex with a bag of dust crystals they bought for their weapons.

Then Danny saw that Bobby was watching BP's match against Moka on his Scroll.

Ah watch your Pikachu's match up against Moka huh he said.

Yeah I can't Believe that my Pikachu Fought Moka last night said Bobby.

Yeah and It seems like inner Moka and Demon BP had fun fighting each other said Rex.

Then Bobby heard a sound of a jet and went outside and saw The Iron Pikachu and BP's team.

Man that was fun said Ezra.

Yeah Doc Ock should have thought about being a good guy might be nice said Itski.

I don't know what's wrong with scarlet spider I think he is still mad at Doc Ock for treating him like a slave said The Iron Pikachu.

Then The Iron Pikachu suit turned into a backpack and BP fixed his hair.

Uh Cap I think Bobby knows that you're the Iron Pikachu said Zeb pointing Behind BP.

Then BP turned around and saw Bobby.

That was so cool. who gave you that suit my Pikachu?

Tony Stark He made me an Iron man suit and said If anyone asks tell them I made it for you and Yep he made it for.

Then Runo went Behind Bobby and saw that he was watching her husband's match against Moka.

Aw you're not watching my match She said.

Well I would love to stay and chat my Pikachu but I have to refuel dust crystals for my blade bye.

Then Bobby went Back into his dorm.

OK guys ready to refuel our weapons?

Yeah.

Then Neo Came in without knocking on team BDBR's door and saw Bobby and His team reloading their weapons with the dust Crystals ben Bought for him and his team.

Uh Bobby.

Yeah Danny?

Neo is right behind you.

Then Bobby saw Neo.

Neo what do you want.

Then Neo Pulled a bat and knocked Bobby out and ran out of the BDBR Dorm.

Uh-oh I think we need to go tell professor Ozpin our leader got kidnapped.

Agreed.

Then at Cinder's lair Bobby woke up and found out that he was tied to a chair.

Darn that mute Ice cream girl.

Well looks like you're awake Bobby.

Then Bobby saw Cinder Fall and Roman.

So you sent Neo to Kidnap me so I could Join you and Serve Cinder Huh, Torchwick.

Yep and I think Neo did a good job bringing you here by knocking you out Bobby said Roman Torchwick.

Roman that's Enough talking to Bobby Is like talking to yours and Adam's members said Cinder.

Ooh Burn.

Shut it Bobby.

OK.

Looks like you have no choice Bobby. Your team can't save you because I know your the owner of that Pikachu boy who ruined my plans to be the strongest Villain in Vale.

Well I'm so sorry to hear that Cinder.

Cinder Fall said a Voice.

Then Cinder saw Adam Taurus.

Ah Adam Taurus Right on time. did you bring the mask so I can Put it on Bobby?

Yes but why is that little Pikachu Boy's Pokémon master tied up to a chair said Adam Taurus.

Because I think we can use Bobby to get rid of those losers.

Then Cinder grabbed the Mask and took off Bobby's Glasses.

Please don't put that on my face Please AHHHHHHH.

Then in the emerald forest Teams BDBR, RWBY and SOS Brigade were heading to Cinder's lair.

Guys are you sure that saving Bobby is a good Idea said Blake.

Yes Blakey said Konoha.

Hey wait I sense something someone's coming this way said Kanan.

We have to hide Said Weiss.

I don't hide Elsa I mean Weiss I fight.

Then Weiss' team started to Laugh.

He-he just called you Elsa Weiss said Ruby.

Ruby SHHHH.

OK.

Then BP saw Bobby and Roman Torchwick.

Torchwick what did you and Your team do to my Pokémon Master?

I'll show you shorty. Bobby attack your Pikachu.

Yes Roman Torchwick.

Then Bobby Pulled out his new sword and BP pulled out Big Bertha and they clashed swords.

Bobby Snap out of it It's me Your Pikachu we're friends.

Sorry Shorty my friends are Cinder and her team.

Then Bobby Punched BP in the face.

Guys we need to go back to beacon and Tell Professor Ozpin that Cinder did something to my Pokémon master.

Agreed.

Then BP and His friends went Back to Beacon.

Now shall we head back home.

Yes.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Bobby woke up still under Cinder's control and Put on the White Fang mask Cinder put on him.

Morning Bobby said Emerald Sustrai.

Morning Emerald said Bobby.

Looks like that short Faunus Pikachu boy failed to save you from us said Mercury Black.

Yeah.

Then Bobby put on his White Fang Uniform and went out of his room that he was sharing with Emerald and Mercury.

Then at Beacon BP, his team, Ben, Danny and Rex explained what happened to the Leader for Ben's team to Ozpin.

So Cinder Has taken Mr. Etolen By force and took control of him said Ozpin.

Yes professor my Pokémon master had the White Fang Mask on his Face and Roman Torchwick Commanded him to Attack me said BP.

Then Blake Came in.

Blakey said Konoha Koizumi.

Then Konoha gave Blake a hug.

Hi Koizumi and BP I know that Adam Taurus had something to do with it said Blake.

Taurus that Idiot I knew He would let my Pokémon master Join Cinder's team by using that mask to control him.

Cap you're always angry at Adam Taurus Said Ezra.

Yeah First he cuts off Yang's Arm and Now he Forced your Pokémon Master to join Cinder's team and The White Fang said Zeb.

But why would the Leader of the White Fang take force our leader to join the White Fang and Cinder's team asked Ben.

I don't know Mr. Tennyson but I'm need Mr. Pikachu and Ms. Belladonna to go under cover and see what's going on in Cinder's team.

Don't you think that a little Dangerous Ozpin said Glynda Goodwitch.

Yes Glynda but Mr. Pikachu always faces Danger.

Yeah.

Then in Cinder's Lair Cinder and Roman were talking about their plans to Destroy Beacon and to make Cinder the most powerful Villain In Vale.

Man that is a good idea letting Bobby Fight his former Friends so we can destroy Beacon said Roman Torchwick.

And I can be the most Powerful Villain in Vale said Cinder.

Then The doors to Cinder's Lair opened and BP came in dressed as a White Fang Member hold Blake in hand cuffs.

What do you want kid?

I found this Faunus Cat trespassing our hide out.

You can leave her with me and I'll Put her in a Cell said Adam Taurus.

Yes sir.

Then BP gave Blake to Adam and saw Bobby who was still Wearing the white fang mask.

 _Now they gave him a uniform now that's just not cool_ He thought _._

What are you doing here Blake?

I'm here Because I need to ask you something Adam.

OK what is it?

I want to know why you had a mind control mask with you.

Because Blake Cinder said she wanted Bobby to join her team and the White Fang.

Yeah But why did Neo came and Knocked Bobby Out and Brought him here?

I don't know I guess I should ask Roman about that.

OK.

Then back at Beacon.

Looks Like Mr. Pikachu is doing good as an undercover White Fang member Ozpin.

Yeah he is Glynda.

Then Back at Cinder's Lair.

So then After PopularMMOs said to Jen "Y u keep falling in holes." I said "Y u no Take Beacon from well".

Then Cinder and her team laughed.

Man BP you are one funny Pikachu Faunus.

Thanks Merc.

Then Bobby Punched BP in the face again.

OW.

Bobby stop.

Yes Cinder fall.

Then Bobby stopped attacking BP.

You OK BP.

Yes Em.

Just then Ben, Danny, Rex and Team RWBY came in.

Cinder we knew what you did to Bobby said Danny.

What? who would? That Faunus cat of course.

Then Neo pulled out her Umbrella and started to fight Yang.

Ben you, Rex and the girls Distract Cinder and Her team I try to snap Bobby out of Cinder's control.

No Danny Let Ruby do it If Bobby needs someone to snap him out of Cinder's control It's Ruby Rose said Rex.

Then Ruby Blushed to what Rex was saying to Danny.

Rex you want me to kiss Bobby to snap h-him out of Cinder's control said Ruby.

Yes Ruby.

I'm going ghost.

Then Danny's uniform changed into his Ghost boy uniform.

Cool said Yang.

BP you trick us.

Oh so you finally figured it out Huh well I think it's time me to unleash my demon.

Then BP took off his Rosario cross and His fangs and claw grew and his eyes Turned red.

Ow ow owwwwwww Time to have a skela-ton of fun said demon BP.

Then Yang Laugh.

Nice one Demon BP.

Thanks Blondie.

Then Ruby made her way to Bobby and took off the mask and put his glasses on him and Kissed him.

Then Bobby shock his head and his eyes returned to normal.

Thanks for Snapping me out of Cinder's control.

You're welcome Bobby.

Then Bobby looked towards Cinder and Glared at her.

Cinder Fall you bitch I'm no one's Partner nor am I part of your team and the white fang so come and fight me.

Then Cinder Grab her Bow and arrow and Released the Arrow and Bobby grabbed it and Broke it.

You little Bitch You thought that could hurt me think again.

Then Bobby teleported Himself, his team, Team RWBY and BP back to Beacon.

God dang it I was so close.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Bobby was in his dorm because he wanted to stay away from Team RWBY and the SOS brigade so He won't hurt his Pikachu again.

(Yeah Ben, Danny and Rex explained what happened to him).

I can't believe I attacked my Pikachu he said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Bobby it's time for sparring class said Ben.

I'm not going Ben Leave me alone.

Then A blast of purple light Broke down the door and Glynda Grabbed Bobby by his ear.

I know you want to be alone Mr. Etolen but I put you up against Mr. Winchester she said.

Yeah Bobby you can get payback for what Cardin did to you on the first day of our new lives as Huntsmen in Training.

I-I don't know Ben I just don't feel like fighting today.

I know You're still hurting after being mind controlled by Cinder Fall but Mr. Tennyson is right about Getting Payback on Mr. Winchester for taking your Glasses Mr. Etolen.

I know that Ms. Goodwitch but I just don't want to fight anyone right now.

Then Ben facepalmed at this.

Fine Ms. Goodwitch let's go to class without-.

Then Cardin pushed Bobby to the ground.

OW.

I heard what you just said nerd I think you're too scared to fight me said Cardin.

No he's not Cardin He's just not in the mood to fight that's all.

Well Tennyson I don't believe what anyone says about their friends.

Then Bobby ran back to his dorm, Fixed the door and locked it.

Now look what you did Mr. Winchester you made Mr. Etolen cry.

Then BP came outside and Went strait to Cardin.

Look you Big Bully No one makes my Pokémon master cry he said.

So what are you going to do about it Ya freak.

Then BP's eyes turned red and got angrier at Cardin.

You Know what I'm going to verse you instead You Bully.

OK let's spar right here, right now.

OK Time for me to have a Skele-ton of fun.

Then Glynda Giggled.

Did you get that from Undertale Mr. Pikachu?

Yes Ms. Goodwitch.

Then BP Pulled out his swords and Put on Blah Blah Blah by Kesha.

Begin.

Then inn the BDBR Dorm Bobby was reading his Bleach manga Book to calm down.

Man Cardin is so mean.

Then Bobby Looked out the back Window and saw Cinder and her team Coming Towards Beacon.

Uh-oh.

OK ask me why are we Going towards Beacon said Roman Torchwick.

Because Roman while The students are Distracted by that sparring match we can Kidnap and Control Bobby again said Cinder.

Then BP's ears twitched.

Wait Cardin I sense something.

Then Ben saw Cinder and Her team.

Cinder is here and she Brought her team.

Then Neo Held up her busted Sign.

Then BP walked towards Cinder and Blocked a fire ball.

What!? That should have gotten you.

Well think again Cinder you are not going to Control my Pokémon master ever again.

Then BP Took off his fake arm revealing his Automail arm.

Time for you to have a very, very bad time Cinder.

Then Cinder and her team ran away.

That's right you better run.

Man Remind me not to get on your bad side BP.

Yeah Cardin.

So want to continue our sparring match?

Nah I still feel mad at you for making my Pokémon master cry but I don't want to hurt a friend that needs Payback.

Then BP saw that Bobby was looking at him and Gave him a thumbs up.

(don't worry Bobby I won't let Cinder control you again).

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Bobby was in his dorm sleeping in his pajamas in bare feet.

Then Ruby opened team BDBR's door and went inside with her team.

Is it me or is our leader look cute when he sleeps asked Ruby?

Bobby actually does look a little cute when he is asleep said Weiss.

Then Ben, Danny and Rex came in and saw team RWBY starring at their leader sleeping.

Uh Weiss said Danny.

Then Weiss saw Danny and His team (except Bobby of course).

Ah Danny sup.

Hey Boys said Yang.

Hey Yang said Ben and Rex.

So Weiss what are you and your team doing in our dorm.

Well Fenton we were going to wake your leader up.

But since you're here you can do it said Blake.

Blake.

What I'm just saying.

Then BP came in.

Blake how many times do I have to tell you I'm trying to read he said.

Sorry BP.

It's OK.

Hey BP can you wake up your Pokémon master?

Sure Rubes.

Then BP got closer to Bobby and closed his eyes and shocked him

Ahhhhh OK I'm up, I'm up. geez I forgot you still have your lightning said Bobby.

Yeah sorry.

It's OK.

So Let's Head to class.

OK.

Time skip to Ms. Goodwitch's class.

OK I hope you're in a Mood to fight Mr. Etolen said Glynda.

I am professor Goodwitch.

Good because you will be sparring with your Pikachu and that begins now.

Then Cardin Laught along with his team.

So that nerd is your owner I knew you two looked alike he said.

CARDIN SHUT UP.

Yeah you bully said Konoha Koizumi.

OK Let's spar Bobby.

OK BP.

Then BP and Bobby went down to the arena with BP pulling out his swords and Bobby Pulling out the furious blade.

Begin.

Then BP and Bobby charged at each other and clashed swords.

You know Bobby Jaune used to do this But didn't end well.

Then Bobby put on his shades and Kicked his Meshaki blade that looked like Robin's sword to the Center of the arena.

Man.

Man Bobby's good said Jaune.

Yeah to Bad BP isn't going to Brake Bobby's legs said Nora.

Is that why BP is going easy on Bobby asked Pyrrha?

Then BP pulled a juicy red apple and took a bite.

Don't judge me I needed a snack Bobby.

OK.

Then BP charged at Bobby and Bobby slice his auto mail off.

Ooh that's going to hurt said Ren.

AHHHHHH Bobby what the heck man?

I'm sorry but I had to do so you won't shot me into the air.

That's enough Bobby is the winner of his sparring match.

Then BP grabbed his auto mail.

Looks like Winry is going to fix my auto mail again.

Yeah.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day in Professor Port's Class Bobby was humming I burn while listening to it on His scroll, Danny was Drawing a Picture of Bobby and BP Posing like they did when they were Partners, Ben was sleeping and Rex was Looking at Yang.

Man Rex you seem to have a crush on Yang said Danny.

I do Danny I'm thinking me and Yang could be a great couple said Rex.

Don't get your hopes up Rex, Bobby is Listening to Yang's Favorite song said Ben.

Ben is right Bobby is Listening to Yang's Favorite song.

Then Bobby looked at Danny's drawing.

Don't forget to draw my hat and my Pikachu's Pokeball he said.

OK.

Then the Bell rang and Bobby, His team, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and The SOS Brigade were talking.

Hey Danny what are you drawing asked BP?

Oh just A picture of You and Bobby doing your Victory pose You know the one where you two were fist bumping each other.

Wow That's cool said Nora.

Yeah it was cool.

Then when they entered the Lunch a certain bunny Faunus Hid behind Bobby.

Hey nerd said A voice.

Uh-oh.

Then Bobby turned around and saw Cardin and His team.

What do you want Cardin?

Have you seen a certain Bunny Faunus around here asked Cardin?

No I haven't. Besides I thought I was the one that is supposed to be Bullied By you and Your team.

Well Ms. Goodwitch told me to only bully Velvet Scarlatina.

Yeah you tell him Boss said Sky.

Well I let you know if I see Ms. Scarlatina OK.

OK.

Then Bobby sat down at the table that Teams RWBY, JNPR, SOS Brigade and BDBR share.

(Man that was close I thought Cardin would See me behind this boy and beat him up) thought Velvet.

Hey Bobby since when did you have bunny ears asked Jaune?

Huh I never had Bunny ears. I'm not a Faunus Jaune.

(Oh Oum no).

Then Bobby looked behind him and saw Velvet.

U-uh Hi.

Hey Cardin I found Ms. Scarlatina.

Then Cardin Grabbed Velvet By the ears.

Thanks Bobby.

No Problem Cardin.

Hold it right there Cardin Winchester.

Then Cardin turned to BP and let go of Velvet's ears.

Leave Velvet alone Got it.

Y-yes Sir.

Good.

Then Cardin sat down with his team.

Man Cardin and his Team are sure scared of my Pikachu.

Yeah said Ren.

Time skip to after school.

Soooo Bobby you want to have a sleep over with Me and My team asked Ruby?

Uh OK Rubes. can I bring my team with me?

Sure besides you need to be Protected from Cinder and her team said Yang.

Then Bobby and his Team Grabbed their sleeping bags, put on their pajamas and followed Ruby and her team to the RWBY Dorm.

Ah it feels nice in here.

I know right said Weiss.

Then Bobby saw the bunk beds Team RWBY made.

I'm not even going to ask.

So Bobby I heard you humming to Yang's Favorite song said Blake.

Which one Blake?

I burn.

Oh my Oum you were listening to that.

Yeah I was thinking about getting my mind off of Cinder Fall controlling me so I thought to myself 'maybe some music might get my mind off of being controlled by Cinder again' so I was scrolling down my YouTube page on my Scroll and saw I burn in my history page on YouTube Page and Played it.

Wait how did you Get YouTube on there?

I had to download it.

Oh that's why.

Then when everyone was asleep Cinder and Her team tiptoed to the RWBY dorm, Kidnapped Bobby again and Ran away.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day in the RWBY Dorm Ruby woke up and saw that Bobby wasn't in his sleeping Bag.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Then Ben, His Team, Yang, Blake and Weiss woke up.

Ruby you dolt shut up said Weiss.

Bobby he-he's gone said Ruby.

Then Ben saw a note on Bobby's sleeping bag.

Dear losers of beacon, It's me Cinder Fall I kidnapped My most powerful partner and Your friend Tennyson, Fenton and Rex if You want him back I want you to send that Pikachu boy over to my lair with Blake. Cinder Fall said Ben.

Ha Like I would go to Cinder's lair with BP said Blake.

Yeah it might be another trap said Yang.

But what if Cinder takes control of Bobby with that mask again Yang said Danny.

Yeah I guess you have a point Fenton.

Then BP opened the door.

Well so glad you woke me up from my little nap Rubes he said.

I'm sorry.

It's OK.

Then Weiss saw Emerald trying to steal BP's wallet.

BP look out.

Then BP Grabbed Emerald's arm.

Tried to steal my wallet huh Em?

Uh no said Emerald.

Then BP Used the force to lift Emerald off the ground.

Woah this is so cool.

Well looks like that failed.

Danny shut up.

Then at Cinder's Lair Neo was eating ice cream while keeping an eye on Bobby.

where is she said Cinder.

Then Neo wrote "Emerald should have been back by now".

Hey Neo I was looking at my scroll and saw that Emerald got cought said Bobby.

Then Neo Wrote "I thought I took your scroll away".

You did but you dropped it.

Then Cinder Picked up your scroll and saw that Emerald was being Floated around the RWBY Dorm while BP's eyes were closed.

What's he doing?

Oh you didn't know my Pikachu is a Jedi?

A what?

Watch star wars you'll see what I Mean.

OK.

Then Outside Cinder's lair BP, the SOS Brigade and Teams RWBY And BDBR were listening to Bobby and Cinder talking about star wars.

I can't believe Bobby he's talking about star wars with Cinder.

Well so Glad we have one of her team mates said Zeb Pointing his Gun at Emerald.

Can you please stop pointing your gun at me Zeb?

No.

OK let's do this.

Then Back inside Cinder's Lair Bobby was getting Bored.

I'm so bored.

Then Neo wrote "if you're so Bored then I'll give you your scroll back if you promise me one thing".

And that would be.

Then Neo Wrote "don't call for help".

OK never mind then.

Then at the entrance of Cinder's Lair Emerald Opened the door.

Cinder I'm Back.

It's About time Emerald.

And I brought BP as a prisoner.

Hey Cinder.

Hi. Neo.

Then Neo Came out of the prison room and Wrote "what is it Cinder".

I want you to put BP in the Same cell as his Pokémon master.

Then Neo Grabbed BP and Threw him in the same Cage as Bobby.

Man That's a nice throwing arm you have there Neo.

Then Neo Wrote "thanks".

I thought you were coming with back up.

I am.

Then where are they?

Watch.

Then BP took a deep breath and Howled upward.

That's the Signal said Rex.

Then Neo Wrote " what the heck is wrong with you".

Sorry Neo you know I'm half-demon.

Then an explosion can be heard from the room.

Emerald you traitor said Roman.

Sorry but Zeb was pointing his gun at me every time.

Oh Neo Yang is here.

Then Neo came out of the prison room again and Wrote "long time, no see my little super saiyan".

What does she mean by that Yang?

Then Neo Grabbed her umbrella.

Wait she has an Umbrella said Ezra.

Yep.

Then Neo slice a piece of Yang's hair.

Uh-oh.

Why you little Ice cream Girl

Then Yang closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red and An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, and Neo dodges the punch making Yang punch Mercury across the face and made him Fly into the prison room door.

Ohhh that's going to hurt.

Then BP unlocked the cell he and Bobby were in and ran to fight.

Oh my Oum Yang is a super saiyan.

I Know right.

Then Adam Taurus grabbed BP's Rosario Cross.

Uh-oh Bobby run now.

Then Bobby hid behind Ruby.

Then BP's claws and Fangs came out of his hands and mouth and his eyes glowed red.

WELL THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP TAURUS Said Demon BP.

AHH what the heck is that thing said Emerald.

HOW RUDE OF ME. I'M DEMON BP THE INNER VERSION OF BP!

That's so Cool.

Wait if his my Pikachu's demon then that mean my Pikachu is asleep inside the cross.

TIME TO HAVE A SKELE-TON OF FUN.

Then Neo Giggled.

Then Demon BP punched Adam Taurus across the face and made him drop BP's Rosario cross which Demon BP grabbed and Put back on it's chain returning BP to normal.

Finish it.

Then BP pounded the ground.

Then Adam Taurus got up and turned around and BP speared him.

Yeah no one escapes my finisher.

So cool.

Then BP Brought out his title.

No way That's the WWE world Title so your WWE superstar.

Yep.

Then BP Glared at Cinder.

I thought I told you to stay away from my Pokémon master Cinder.

You did but you know how villains are BP they never listen to Heroes.

Then Cinder Grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot it across BP's left eye which made a cut on it.

AHHHHH THAT WAS MY EYE YOU BITCH.

Sorry.

Then Bobby teleported himself, his team, Team RWBY and The SOS Brigade Back to Beacon and went to the infirmary.

Nurse my Pikachu has a serious cut and we might need your help.

OK Mr. Etolen I'll help your Pikachu said the nurse.

Then Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch came in.

What happened to Mr. Pikachu asked Glynda?

Well Ms. Goodwitch we were fighting Cinder and her team the she shot her arrow across my Pikachu's eye.

Which one left or right asked Ozpin?

Left.

I hope cap will be OK said Silica.

He will. he just need to rest.

Then Team RWBY, Team BDBR, Ozpin and Glynda left the infirmary.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day in The BDBR dorm Bobby was putting o0n his shoes so he came see how BP was doing.

OK I got my shoes on no I can head to the infirmary and see My Pikachu he said.

Then Bobby Opened the door and Bumped into Ruby.

Ow Ruby what are you doing outside my team's dorm?

Well I want to come with you to the infirmary so we can see how BP is said Ruby.

OK.

Then Bobby and Ruby walked to the infirmary.

Then at the infirmary BP was talking to his demon while his injuried Eye was his demon Eye.

I TOLD YOU TO DODGE THAT ARROW said Demon BP.

I know but why do you have to yell at me said BP.

I Just do OK.

Then There was a knock at the door.

Mr. Pikachu you have visitors said the Nurse.

OK *whispers to his demon* I'll talk to you later.

OK.

Then BP closed his injuried eye.

Then Bobby and Ruby came in.

Hey My Pikachu how's the eye?

It still hurts but now I can talk to my demon.

Wow that's cool.

I know it is. Plus Ruby, your sister Brought some flowers for me.

Well that was nice of Yang to bring you flowers BP.

I know.

Then Non Anti BP came in.

Hey bro.

Brother why are so reckless said NABP.

What I'm alive.

I know but with that slash on your eye you look like Ciel Phantomhive.

Don't talk about Young master like that.

OK sorry.

Wait you have a Brother.

Yeah.

Well Hi non Anti I'm Bobby Your brother's Pokémon master.

Nice to meet you Bobby I heard allot about you from my Brother.

Yeah I know.

Then BP started to feel Pain on his Left injuried eye.

AHHHHHHHH.

Brother.

BP Ae you OK?

AHHHHHHHH.

I'll take that as a no.

Nurse My Pikachu is hurting again.

Then The Nurse Came in.

I told you not to take that Bandage off your eye.

I know OW.

I think we should go Ruby.

OK Bye BP.

Bye Ruby.

Then Bobby walked back to his dorm alone and saw Ben, Danny and Rex Playing Super smash Bros.

Hey Bobby you're Back how's BP asked Ben?

Not so good He now has pain attack on his left Eye.

That's not good said Danny.

I know.

Then There was a knock at the door.

Danny it's Weiss it's time for our date said Weiss.

You're dating Weiss again.

Yeah it seems that her father kicked her out of the Schnee Fortune.

OK.

Then Bobby's Scroll was Ringing.

Yellow, what do you want now Torchwick, No I don't want to Join you and Serve Cinder, I'm sure, Bye.

He still wants you on his team huh said Rex.

Yeah.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day in Professor Port's Class Bobby was worried about His Pikachu having another eye pain attack on his injured eye since he was in class today.

Bobby Focus said Ben.

I can't Ben I'm worried about my Pikachu have another Pain attack on his injured eye said Bobby.

I agree with Bobby said Danny.

Mr. Pikachu is there something wrong said Professor Port.

No I just need to head to the rest room Said BP.

OK just hurry back.

Yes sir.

Then BP Left the classroom.

(hope he's OK).

(OF COURSE HE IS) said Demon BP in Bobby's mind.

(How did, Bobby did you leave the thought tank open again).

(No).

(OK so Demon BP what are you doing in my thought tank).

(Just wondering why are you so worried about My outer self).

(I'm just worried that he might get another Pain attack on that injured eye of his).

Then Bobby Heard screaming.

Uh Professor Port can I be excused.

OK!?

Then Bobby went outside of the classroom and went to the rest room seeing BP on the floor hold his injured Eye.

BP You OK?

NO I'M NOT OK YOU IDIOT MY EYE HURTS yelled Demon BP.

Brother be nice to BP's Pokémon master said PB.

Then Bobby went to his dorm.

Way to go demon me you made my Pokémon master cry.

I didn't mean to do that but he knew you were hurting.

Then BP went out of the rest room and bumped into Cardin.

OW Watch where you're going Cardin.

Sorry Freak said Cardin.

WHAT WAS THAT?

N-nothing Sir.

I thought so.

Then at the BDBR dorm Velvet was calming Bobby down after his Pikachu's demon Yelled at him.

Man that demon inside BP really as to control his anger said Velvet.

Yeah and I'm sorry for getting you caught Velvet.

It's OK.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Oh my god Torchwick I told I'm not joining Cinder's team.

IT'S NOT TORCHWICK YOU IDIOT IT'S ME.

Dude Really.

SORRY.

Demon BP you have to control your anger.

Wait Velvet what are you doing in the BDBR dorm?

Calming your Pokémon master down.

OK.

Then After school Bobby and his team were in their dorm studying or just Ben, Danny, Rex were studying while Bobby was Playing super smash bros on his 2DS.

Bobby you should study instead of Playing games with BP said Danny.

I'm already done studying Fenton.

How did I don't even want to know.

Yeah you shouldn't.

Then Bobby heard barking.

Huh.

Then Bobby look outside his door and saw ruby Playing with Zwei.

Oh hey Bobby said Ruby.

Hey Rubes.

Then Zwei growled at Bobby.

Zwei no boy no Bobby is my friend.

Oh Zwei I have a treat for you said Yang.

Then Zwei went inside the RWBY dorm.

So that's your dog.

Yep he is just as cute as Konoha Koizumi.

Man that's cool. I also heard you're best friends with her.

I know we had this rivalry but it ended.

Yeah I heard so you uh.

Something wrong Bobby.

D-Do you want to go on a date with me.

Y-yes Bobby.

OK we'll do it tomorrow at 4:00 PM OK.

Sure.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Bobby and his team were going shopping for Bobby since he has a date with the leader of team RWBY tonight.

Well that was fun said Ben.

Yeah said Danny and Rex.

Then Ben look towards Bobby and Bobby was spacing out.

Uh Bobby, hello Bobby.

with that Bobby snap out of his space out.

Huh what is it Ben he asked?

Well we're ready to head back to Beacon so we can get you ready for your date with Ruby.

OK let's go back to Beacon.

Then at Beacon in the RWBY dorm Ruby was getting ready for her date with The Leader of team BDBR with help from her team.

Ooooh I can't believe my little sister has a date with the Leader of team BDBR said Yang.

Yang said Ruby as she blushed.

Sorry I'm just so happy for you sis.

She's right Ruby But I still don't know his name said Weiss.

Seriously Weiss you still don't know Bobby said Blake.

No.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Then Weiss opened the door and saw Jaune.

Ruby here said Jaune giving Ruby a rose.

Uh thanks Jaune.

No I just got it for you so you can give it to Bobby oh and Tell him I wish him luck.

OK.

Then Jaune Left and Ruby put the rose in a vase.

Then At the BDBR dorm BP and His team were getting Bobby ready for his date with Ruby.

Man Bobby you're so lucky to ask Ruby out on a date said BP.

You better treat my Best friend with respect Bobby said Konoha Koizumi.

OK Koizumi.

Hey Bobby maybe we can make it a double date.

Let me guess you asked Weiss to go on a date with you again huh Danny.

Yep.

Well you get ready Danny I'll go get my date.

OK.

Then Bobby open the door and went to the RWBY dorm.

I can't believe General Ironwood wants me to bring BP's Pokémon master to professor Ozpin's office since he has a date with one of Qrow's nieces said Winter Schnee.

Then Winter bumped into Bobby.

Oops sorry I wasn't watching where I was going.

It's OK.

Then Winter grabbed Bobby's arm and went to Ozpin's office.

Then in the RWBY dorm Ruby was getting worried.

Yang I'm worried.

Why is that Sis?

Bobby was suppost to pick me up for our date with Danny and Weiss.

I'll go look for him said Blake.

Then in Ozpin's office.

So this is the Kid that is the Pokémon master of BP said Qrow.

Yes Qrow. Sorry for interrupting your plans Mr. Etolen Said Ozpin.

It's OK professor Ozpin.

So BP told us you need a bodyguard to protect you from Cinder and Her team So Winter is going to be-.

Wait why does Bobby need to be protected from Cinder fall asked General Ironwood?

Because James Mr. Etolen had been mind controlled by Cinder and was Kidnapped by her team said Glynda Goodwitch.

Oh.

So Winter do you want to be Mr. Etolen's Bodyguard?

Yes sir.

OK.

Oh and Winter make sure you texted your sister about that.

OK.

Then on the way to the BDBR dorm Blake was talking to Ben and Rex.

What do you mean Ruby is worried about Bobby.

I'm Mean she's worried that Bobby might have canceled their date tonight Ben.

Yep Bobby canceled the date said Rex.

Huh why?

Because he was at professor Ozpin's office and Winter is Bobby's Bodyguard.

Well Better tell Ruby that Bobby Canceled his date with her.

Then The door opened and Bobby Came in with Winter.

You don't have to Blake I already told her.

OK Later Boys.

Bye Blake.

Then Blake Left and Yang Came in and grabbed Bobby By his collar.

HOW DARE YOU CANCEL YOUR DATE WITH MY SISTER.

Yang I can explain I-.

Then Yang Threw Bobby out the window.

Because of you My sister is crying.

Yang Stop it you realize Bobby has a bodyguard now and Winter might hurt you.

OW.

Then Yang left.

I think I made an enemy.

Yeah.

Then Danny came in.

Hey guys I'm back.

Danny Fenton Long time no see.

Winter what are you doing here?

Oh I'm Bobby's Bodyguard now since I brought him to Ozpin's Office.

Wow that's cool.

I know.

Oh my god Bobby what happened to you.

Yang Beat me up for cancelling my date with Ruby.

Man welp let's go to sleep.

OK.

Then at Cinder's Lair.

Man Cinder is not going to be happy said Roman Torchwick.

What's the matter Roman said Cinder.

Winter is Bobby's Bodyguard now.

God dang it.

I got another way we can get Bobby to join us Cinder said Adam Taurus.

Really how.

We kidnap his Pikachu and to do that we need help from BP's Nemesis Ripto.

Yeah let do that.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day in Professor Peach's class Bobby and His team were doing the same they usually do in class.

Man Ben you're such a sleepyhead said Bobby.

Well at least I'm not the one protecting you from Cinder. no offense Winter said Ben.

None taken said Winter Schnee.

Then Bobby looked over to Team RWBY and saw Yang Glaring at him.

*gulp* I don't like how Yang looks at me like that.

Well It's your fault you canceled your date with Ruby said Danny.

After Danny said those words Yang Stood up and made her way to Bobby and his team.

You shouldn't have said that Danny said Rex.

Then Yang Grabbed Bobby by the arm, Dragged him out to the hall and Punched him into BP's locker.

OW.

Then after class Bobby was glaring at Danny.

Look Bobby I'm sorry I said those words that made Yang Angry.

It's OK Danny.

Don't look now But Ruby's coming towards us.

Bobby BP has been Kidnapped said Ruby.

Don't talk to that jerk Ruby said Yang.

Wait what do you mean BP has been Kidnapped Rubes.

It's none of your business.

Yang Be nice to Bobby.

No Ruby He canceled your date with him.

Then Yang was lifted off the ground.

Huh?

Then Yang saw BP's new apprentice Rowan Freemaker.

You better listen to your little Sister Yang he said.

OK.

Seems Like Cinder and Her Team are working with a one horn nemesis of your Pikachu's said Glynda.

Ah. Oh It's just you Ms. Goodwitch. Wait a One horn nemesis?

Yes Mr. Etolen I think you know this one horn monster.

Then Glynda showed Bobby the mug shot of Ripto.

Of course Ripto.

Wait you know that guy.

Yes Ripto will do anything to have a fight with me or my Pikachu.

Yeah and they name call each other. Not Bobby but Ripto and My master.

Really man that's mean.

What do you expect Rubes their enemies.

Yeah But how are we going to save him.

Yeah this is just another attempted Cinder is doing trying to make me join her team and serve her.

Yeah But Team SOS brigade will be going with you, your Team and Team RWBY.

Yay our first rescue mission said Weiss.

Hey sis.

Hey Winter. Winter what are you doing here?

Oh you haven't heard my snowflake. Winter is my leader's Bodyguard now.

Then Weiss Blushed.

Dude nice one.

Thanks.

Let's go save BP.

Yeah.

Then at Cinder's lair Neo was doing the same thing she did when Bobby was in the cell BP was in.

Hey Neo do you mind me asking why you and Your team are teaming up with One horn and The DEO said BP.

Then Neo wrote "Because we need Bobby on our team and in the white fang".

Then BP's eyes Turned red and Demon BP slashed Neo across the face.

DON'T YOU GET IT YOU LITTLE MUTE BRAT. BOBBY DOESN'T WANT TO BE ON YOUR TEAM OR THE WHITE FANG he yelled.

Then Neo started to cry.

Dude seriously Velvet is right you do need to control your anger.

Then Roman Torchwick came in.

OK I heard crying what did you do BP he said.

I didn't do anything Torchwick. It was my demon who did something.

Then Neo gave Roman a hug and wrote "demon BP just gave me a cut on my cheek".

Dude you really need to tell your demon to control his anger.

Then Ripto came in with the bandages and Put a bandage on Neo's cheek.

There you go Neo he said.

Then Neo Gave Ripto a hug and Wrote "thanks Ripto".

Your welcome. now shorty I have something to tell you. your team and Teams RWBY and BDBR are coming to rescue you but I set up a cage trap that they'll be in the same cell as you.

Great just Great one horn.

Wait you two name call each other?

Yeah But Ruby or Red you like to call her didn't give you a name to call you.

That's true.

Then outside of Cinder's Lair Teams SOS brigade, BDBR and RWBY saw the Trap Ripto placed on the ground.

Man we better watch out for that trap said Heart.

Yeah It's better to avoid those traps than to avoid the traps on Ripto's ship said Zander.

Wait Ripto sets up Traps said Blake.

Yeah Blakey said Konoha Koizumi.

Well, well, well look who we got here Emerald Teams RWBY, SOS Brigade and BDBR said Mercury Black.

Hey Ruby said Emerald.

Hi Em.

Em?

That's the Name they call me.

Oh.

Then Mercury pushed Bobby and his friends into the trap.

Ha ha ha hey Bobby missed me.

No Ripto I like not having you to bug me everyday.

Yeah sometimes he bugs me.

Then BP's team saw their captain in a cage.

Uh Ripto you do know our captain is like a caged animal when he's in a cell or a cage Right said Ezra?

Don't worry about your captain Ezra Because after what he did to Neo I deactivated his anger said Cinder.

I told you Cinder I'm never ever ever eeeeeeeeeeever join your team and serve you.

Then Yang laughed.

Nice one Bobby.

Thanks Yang.

Jericho always does that said Hate.

That's where I got it from.

Oh.

Then BP pulled out his sword Big Bertha which turned into a human.

Woah that's cool.

Yeah I know Ruby's weapon does the same.

You Better Let my daddy out of that cage or else said Bertha.

Wait My nemesis is your father.

Yes.

Then one of Bertha's hands turned in her sword form and put it to Ripto's through .

Oh god.

Now let my daddy out of that cage now.

OK, OK Just don't hurt me.

Then Ripto Opened the cage and BP came out of it.

Thanks sweetie.

You're welcome daddy.

Then BP turned to see that Cinder was Scared.

You sure scared Cinder.

OK you can leave now.

Thanks.

Then Teams SOS Brigade, BDBR and RWBY Left Cinder's lair.

Man that girl really scared you said Adam.

Adam shut up.

Then Salem Came in.

Where's Bobby she asked?

H-he just left with his Pikachu and friends.

Then Salem face palmed at this.

You know what if you want a job done you have to do it yourself.

Then Salem left.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day in the cafe Bobby was Passing grapes to Nora so that she can let Yang Catch them in her mouth while him and his team are sitting with Nora's team.

Thanks for helping me Bobby said Nora.

Your welcome Nora Said Bobby.

So BP what are you reading asked Yang?

I'm Reading my sailor moon manga Yang said BP.

Cool.

Then Ruby put a binder on the table.

Sisters... friends... Weiss Said Ruby.

Hey said Weiss.

Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.

If we're thinking the same dream Ruby then I think this will be good.

BP, sit boy said Blake.

Then BP went to the ground.

OW.

Blakey said Konoha Koizumi.

Sorry.

Sorry Ruby continue said Kanan.

Thanks KJ. A dream that one day, all of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had ever!

Did you steal my binder asked Heart?

I am not a crook.

Uh you do realize it says Heart Aino-Butterfly on the Binder right Ruby said Hera.

What are you talking about?

I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!

I always kick my semesters off with a "Yang".

Then BP and His team face palmed.

Yang your puns are worse than Chase's Puns. No offence chase said Danny.

It's OK Fenton said Chase.

Then Bobby threw a apple at Yang.

Boo.

Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.

I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store

Then Yang gave the red apple to BP and Threw another apple at Bobby.

OW.

Ha ha ha that what you get Bobby said Jaune.

Jaune shut up.

I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.

Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!

Yeah Blake said Rowan.

I got it!

I for one think that...

Then Weiss was hit with a Pie and BP laughed.

HA HA HA Nice one Nora.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Then Sun and Neptune came in where students are heard screaming.

Food fight said a Random student!

Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

Ah ha ha ha!

Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Then Bobby and his team went to BP and his team and got their food weapons ready.

SOS Brigade assemble.

Then Ruby smashed her foot on to the table.

Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!

Yeah.

Bring it said Zeb.

The SOS Brigade never lose.

Then When Ruby Finished off BP, his team, Bobby, his team and Team JNPR Glynda came in and cleaned up the mess.

Children , please... *adjusts her glasses* Do not play with your food she said.

OK!

Then in their Dorm Ben was taking a shower after he got hit with food, Rex Was reading, Danny was studying and Winter was cleaning Bobby up After what Ruby did.

You just had to join that food fight she said.

Hey at least I was helping Nora toss grapes to Yang.

Well you're the one who started the food fight said Ben.

No I didn't Ben Nora did by throwing that Pie at Weiss.

She what.

Oh yeah uh she threw a Pie at your sister Winter.

I don't worry about it I'm suppost to protect Bobby anyways.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I'll get it.

Then Bobby opened the door and saw Salem.

Uh who are you?

I'm Salem and I'm here to take you said Salem.

No I'm not going to oww.

Then Bobby fell to the floor and Salem Ran back with him on her shoulder.

Not again.

Well Looks like we need to save Bobby again.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day in Team RWBY's dorm Danny, Ben, Rex, BP, His team, Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune were planning to save Bobby.

Seems like Salem came early instead of waiting for the tournament said Ezra.

Yeah But BP who was that blond guy that looked just like you asked Sun?

That was my Pokémon master Bob- said BP.

Salutations Friends said a voice.

AHHH screamed Ben as he jumped into Danny's arms.

Ben you're such a scaredy cat said Neptune.

Oh Hey Penny said Ruby.

Salutations Friend Ruby said Penny.

Penny what are you doing here asked Hera?

Well friend Hera I overheard someone Being Kidnapped!

Yes Penny BP was talking about his Pokémon master and Our Leader Bobby Etolen said Rex.

Yeah He kinda looks like BP but without the captain hat said Weiss as she grabbed BP's hat and puts it on her head.

Weiss Give me back my hat.

No I want to do an impression of you.

OK.

I wouldn't care if Runo kept tell me to sit and hurt me.

Then Yang Laught.

Nice one Weiss said Yang.

BP said Runo.

U-uh Yes Runo?

Sit boy.

Then BP went to the floor.

OW thanks allot Ice queen.

Sorry.

You OK Friend BP.

Yes Penny I'm fine.

Then why are one of your eyes red Said Leo.

Then BP saw that his used-to-be-injured eye was red.

Uh Can you guys excuse me for sec.

Sure.

Then BP went into the Bath room.

Dude what the heck you're suppost to be asleep.

I Know but I sense Salem's energy near by said Demon BP.

Really where?

Somewhere in Ripto's ship.

OK I'll tell the others.

Then In Ripto's ship Neo kept hitting Bobby with her umbrella.

That's enough Neo said Salem.

Then Neo Nodded and put her Umbrella away.

OK Tell me why you let Neo Beat Bobby Up asked Cinder?

Because this is what happens when you let him get away.

OW said Bobby.

Quite you.

Look I don't know Why You kidnapped me and brought me to Ripto's ship Salem but you better finish me off now because I'm not joining your team.

Then Cinder Pulled out her bow and one arrow.

Put the bow down Cinder.

Yes Ma'am

Then Cinder Put her Bow away.

So your not joining my tea-.

Then Ripto's ship's com came on.

Cinder, Neo and Salem come to the Deck Shorty and his friends are attacking us he said.

OK. I'll deal with you later Bobby.

Then In the SOS brigade's ship's gun areas Sun and Neptune were shooting Ripto's ship.

Yeah this fun.

I know it is.

Then The side door of Ripto's ship Open and Cinder shot fire at BP's ship's shield.

Shield is down Said Kyon.

No duh Kyon.

Then BP duplicated himself so his demon can drive the ship and went to the shields room and saw his brother fixing it.

It's OK Bro I got this said NABP.

OK.

Then the ghost and the SOS brigade were being pulled into Ripto's ship.

Uh-oh we're being pulled into His ship.

Oh my god.

Then Back at the Prison room Bobby and Roman were Playing super smash bros.

I win again Torchwick.

Man Bobby you're good said Roman.

Thanks.

Hey Roman what are you doing with our prisoner said Emerald.

AHHHH Emerald don't scare me like that.

Ha ha ha Torchwick is scared of you Em.

Shut up Bobby.

Ouch I'm just saying man.

No I mean it Because Salem is coming.

Then In main room in Ripto's ship BP and His teams were looking at the map.

Uh OK why Does Ben have to wear glasses asked Blake?

So that I can read the Map Blake.

Then at the deck Bobby was tied up to Ripto's chair and Neo was Keeping an eye on him.

So Bobby looks like you got a cool sword like BP said Plankton.

Thanks Plankton.

Plankton don't talk to Bobby said Cinder.

Sorry Cinder.

Then Emerald came in.

Ripto Sir BP and His friends are here.

Great Now we can get down to Biz now said Ripto.

You know it's going to end with your ship exploding Ripto.

What's Bobby talking about asked Roman Torchwick?

Sometimes I have a self-destruct button Which Shorty always finds and-.

I Press it, escape your ship with my friends and the captured friend and Your ship blows up and you get sent flying away from us One horn.

Then Ripto saw BP and his friends.

Huh? Looks like we meet again Penny.

Wait you Met Ripto Before Penny said Ezra.

Yes Friend Ezra I met evil Ripto before when he was getting Blue prints for his next ship.

Then BP Put on his blue hoodie and Ripto jumps down from his throne as BP walks to the Arena.

So where did you hide the self-destruct Button this time One horn.

I'm not telling you shorty.

Oh you will tell me because you're in for a bad time.

Then Zeb pulled out a boom box and put in BP's new theme song and Hera Brought The BP Tron 3000and put on his new entrance on.

It's a beautiful day outside.  
Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...  
On days like these, Villains like you...  
Should be burning in hell.

Turn around Villain, it'd be a crime,  
If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,  
so don't step over that line,  
Or else, Villain, you're gonna have a bad time.

But Villains like you don't play by the rules,  
And guys like me,  
it ain't easy to be played for fools,  
So let's go, let the room get chiller...

Let's go, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,  
Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table.  
I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,  
But I think you're just mad you keep dying.

You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,  
Fighting in this judgement hall forever.  
I know you just reset each time I beat ya',  
But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.

I know you're made of  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove. (x2)

This is where it stops,

This is where it ends.

If you want to get past me,  
Well, you better try again.

But no matter how I stall you,  
You don't give up your attack.  
Do you just like the feeling  
Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
You should know by now that mercy's off the table.  
Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?  
Well, you didn't spare my brother, so GET DUNKED ON!

I know you made my brother disappear,  
But everything he cared about is why I'm here.  
I am his mercy, I am his vengeance,  
I am DETERMINATION.

I know you're made of  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

But I think I'm stronger than you.

Then Ripto was sent crashing into Plankton's chair which revealed the Self-destruct button and Making a beacon fall from his pocket.

Really y u no take Beacon from well said Yang.

Then BP's team, Teams BDBR and RWBY, Sun and Neptune face palmed.

Yang that's evil already said Rowan.

I know it is.

Then Bobby Broke free from the rope and Pressed the Self-destruct button.

This ship will self-destruct in 10 minutes.

Let's get the heck out of here.

Then BP Grabbed the Beacon and Jumped out the window.

Really.

Then back at Beacon Ripto's ship blew up.

I'll be back.

Whatever.

Man BP what was that said Jaune.

Don't Worry Jaune My nemesis ship just Blew up.

OK.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day in his team's dorm Bobby was watching BP's match with his daughter/weapon Big Bertha and Runo's match against the Psycho Girl.

Can't Believe my Pikachu put Runo Up against the Psycho girl from Minecraft Jams he said.

Then Danny came in crying.

Woah Danny what happened.

Weiss cheated on me Bobby said Danny.

That little bitch.

Then Bobby opened the door and walked to the RWBY dorm.

Then Jaune went out of his team's dorm and saw Bobby.

Hey Bobby what are you mad about he asked?

Weiss cheated on My partner Danny Fenton.

WHAT?! But who would... Neptune of course.

Neptune! Oh he is so dead meat.

Then Bobby Knocked on the RWBY door.

Oh No it's my boyfriend Danny. Neptune hide said Weiss.

It's not Fenton, Schnee It's me.

Then Weiss opened the door and saw Bobby.

Oh hey Bobby What's-.

Cut the chat Schnee, where's Neptune?

Then Weiss sighed.

Neptune come out.

Then Neptune came out from under Weiss' Bed.

There you are you little water boy.

OK first I don't like water and second why are you mad at me for said Neptune.

Because of you Danny broke up with Weiss.

Then Weiss ran out her dorm and went to the BDBR dorm.

Weiss wait.

Then Neptune went out of the RWBY dorm and followed Weiss.

Then Bobby sat on Blake's bed and resume watching Runo's match.

Man I don't Like when Psycho girl fight boys with her friends.

Then Bobby Yawned.

Well I need to take a little nap.

Then Bobby Closed his eyes and Laid his head on Blake's pillow.

Then Ruby, Yang And Blake came into their dorm and saw Bobby sleeping in Blake's Bed.

Uh why is Bobby in our dorm asked Yang?

Then Blake saw Bobby's hand landing on her Ninjas of love book and Grabbed it.

No touchy she said.

Then Weiss came in Crying.

Weiss what's Wrong asked Ruby?

D-Danny Broke up with me and why is Bobby on Blake's Bed.

We don't know.

Then Ruby saw Zwei was waking up.

Hey Zwei Can you wake up Bobby for us?

Then Zwei Barked, Hopped on Blake's Bed and began licking Bobby's face.

Ha ha OK, OK Zwei I'm up.

Then Bobby saw Team RWBY.

Oh hey girls.

Hey Bobby why were you on Blake's bed?

Oh I had to watch Runo's Match and all of a sudden I Got tired so I just take a little Nap.

Oh that's why.

Then Bobby went to his dorm and saw Ben and Winter cheering up Danny.

Oh hey Bobby said Ben.

Where were you asked Winter Schnee?

I went to the RWBY Dorm because I was so mad that your little sister Cheated on Danny.

Let me guess Neptune finally made his move.

Yep.

Dumb ass how dare he do this to me.

Woah Danny calm down Man.

Salutations friend Ben said Penny.

Hi Penny.

Ah don't kill me.

Don't worry Friend Bobby I'm good.

Oh *Sighs* that's great.

Then Bobby saw a sword on the ground and someone wearing a Grimm mask on her face.

Uh Guys I'll be right Back.

OK?

Then Bobby went to the masked Figure.

Then The masked figure took off her mask and Bobby saw that she looked just like Yang Xiao Long.

Wait Yang has the same hair as me and her eyes are violet. who is she.

Looking at something said a Voice.

AH.

Then Bobby turned around and saw Raven Branwen.

Uh No I was just uh *picks some roses* picking some roses for a friend of mine.

Hm you have the same hair color as my daughter that's nice.

Then Bobby saw that BP was coming.

Psst BP over here.

Then BP saw Bobby and Raven Branwen.

Hey Leave my Pokémon master alone he said.

Then Raven turned around and saw BP.

Sorry I just thought he was my son that had the same color hair as my daughter.

Then BP pulled out Big Bertha and snap his fingers turning his weapon into a human girl.

I know Raven Branwen... I know.

Huh how do you know my name?

Well I was about to yell at Weiss for crying Because I was Trying to read and saw a message on Yang's scroll and It looked like it was from you.

Oh so you did you read the message.

No.

Well that's good. I'll talk to you later OK Bobby.

OK?

then Raven Opened up a portal and left.

So I'm guessing that's Qrow's Sister.

That's right kid.

Then BP and Bobby turned around and saw Qrow.

If it isn't the old drunk man.

BP sit boy said Qrow.

Then BP went to the ground.

OW.

So Winter how have you been after Guarding Bobby?

I've been good.

Good? You were unable to save me from being kidnapped by Salem.

I know I'm sorry for that.

It's OK.

So BP is your demon trying to control his anger?

Yes But.

I DON'T KNOW WHY I SHOULD AFTER THAT BITCH CUT MY LEFT EYE yelled Demon BP.

Who's the bitch?

Cinder.

Oh.

Has Ozpin told you that Cinder is work with my Pikachu's nemesis Ripto yet Qrow?

No that's why I'm here to tell him who this Ripto guy is.

Oh he's a one horn orange monster with a red staff.

And a purple cape.

You two know About him?

Know About him? he's my arch enemy.

OH so BP who's the girl following you?

Oh that's just my weapon.

Wait Daddy I'm not just your weapon I'm also your daughter.

Then Qrow Laughed.

Your sword is your daughter that is funny.

Then BP's eyes turned red.

Uh-oh.

IT'S TRUE OLD MAN.

BP sit boy said a voice.

Then BP went to the ground.

OW.

Uncle Qrow said Ruby and Yang as they gave their uncle a hug.

Hey girls.

I'm so sorry Qrow My demon was getting angry.

I know what I didn't know BP is that your eyes change colors like Yang's eyes.

I know they do because when my demon eyes are on my voice changes.

Wow no wonder why your demon yelled at.

Bobby shut up.

OK jeez.

Looks like your demon still need help controlling his anger.

NO DUH BLONDIE.

Then BP saw Neo.

Bobby look out.

Then Bobby grabbed Neo by her arm.

Nice try Neo.

Then Neo grabbed her umbrella and tried to hit Bobby with it but BP grabbed her other arm.

Hit him and I'll kill you.

BP sit boy.

Then BP went to the ground again.

OW.

Sorry that my Pikachu scared you like that his demon is trying to control his anger.

Then Neo wrote "I can see that".

Hm Hey Bobby.

Huh? Yes Qrow.

How about you and your Pikachu spar with me and Ruby?

Sure let's do this BP.

Yeah.

Then BP, Bobby, Qrow and Ruby went to the SOS brigade sparring arena.

Wow this arena is so cool.

Yeah sometimes me and my team use this arena for sparring.

So BP what's your semblance?

My semblance is Like Ruby's and Yang's semblance.

Yeah he is part demon which means if you make him angry his eyes turn red.

Yeah and my voice changes.

Then all of a sudden Bobby heard a guitar playing.

Let me guess chase is going to sing his love song to his girlfriend Heart Aino-Butterfly.

Yep.

Ready to spar.

Yeah.

Then at Salem's lair Salem and Cinder were talking about how to get Bobby on their team but had nothing to do it.

Cinder where's Neo asked Roman Torchwick?

Oh at Beacon about to knock B- said Cinder.

It's doesn't look like it worked said Salem.

Why?

Because Neo texted me that BP's demon Yelled at her.

Dang it.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day in Team BDBR's dorm Bobby and Rex were reading, Ben was looking out of his team's dorm's window, Danny was texting Yang and Winter Schnee was on guard.

Huh hey guys check this out said Ben.

Then Bobby, Rex, Danny and Winter saw Atlas' ships landing in the courtyard.

Winter why did General Ironwood Bring his military asked Danny?

I don't know and where did Bobby go asked Winter Schnee?

Then Ben, Rex and Danny saw that the door was opened and saw Bobby outside with BP and the SOS Brigade.

Not good.

Then in the hallway BP and Konoha Koizumi were taking a walk since Konoha Koizumi is part dog.

Hey BP said Pyrrha Nikos.

Hey Pyrrha what's up said BP.

Why is your little assistant on a leash?

Because Pyrrha I'm a Dog faunus and I need to be on a leash so I can go for a walk with my Captain.

Oh and Ruby wants to see both of you because she want you two to see her dog.

Wait Ruby and Yang have a dog?

Yep he is so cute.

Then Konoha took off her leash and went to the headquarters.

Koizumi wait for me.

then In Ozpin's office Glynda and Bobby were getting ready for a mission they had to do together.

(Can't believe Ozpin is sending me on a mission with Mr. Etolen. I don't know why he came up the elevator with James for) thought Glynda Goodwitch.

(Why do I have to go on a mission with Ms. Goodwitch? I know I needed to be protected from Cinder but do I really need to be protected like this).

So Mr. Etolen ready to go.

Yes Ms. Goodwitch.

Then At the Docks Bobby and Glynda were spying on Roman Torchwick as him and his goons were getting ready to get another stolen dust shipment.

So Bobby what's going on?

Nothing much they're just waiting for the stolen Dust shipment.

Then The ship arrived and Roman told his men to take the stolen dust shipment in the warehouse.

Then Bobby saw the Iron Pikachu.

(why the heck is he here)?

Stop right there Torchwick said The Iron Pikachu.

Well, well, well Looks like we have a hero get him boys said Roman Torchwick.

Then Torchwick's men went to attack the Iron Pikachu but failed.

You should learn why I wear this suit Roman.

I know Iron Pikachu.

Then Scarlet Spider came.

Still causing trouble eh Punk he said.

Yeah Scarlet.

(So glad Yang isn't here to make a pun).

Then Roman looked up and saw Bobby and Glynda.

Well Looks like you're being protected by a witch Bobby.

Dang it Busted.

Friends of yours?

No. one is my teacher and the other One is My Pokémon master Scarlet.

Now Bobby How about you come down and fight me.

OK But first can I use the restroom Torchwick.

OK?

Then Bobby went into the warehouse and Transformed into super Bobby.

Now it's hero time.

then Super Bobby went out of the Warehouse.

(No way that's... Super Bobby).

(really Bobby what the heck).

Huh well if it isn't Super Bobby.

Shut it Villain for you cross the line of your crimes.

Is he a friend of yours?

I don't know Iron man never told me about Super Bobby.

Oh.

Then Super Bobby Pick up a bolder and threw it towards Roman Torchwick.

I'm out of here.

Then Roman drove off to Salem's Hideout.

Yeah that's right you better drive Torchwick.

Man did you see how scared he was after Super Bobby threw that Bolder.

Then Super Bobby grabbed The Iron Pikachu.

Me and You need to talk Iron Pikachu.

OK?

Then Scarlet Spider Left.

Then Bobby and BP took off their masks.

What the hell man Ms. Goodwitch were sent to spy on Torchwick.

I know But you looked like you and Glynda needed-.

That's Ms. Goodwitch to you Mr. Pikachu.

AHHH Ms. Goodwitch don't scare us like that.

Sorry Boys come on let's head Back to Beacon.

Yes Ma'am.

Then In Salem's hideout.

WHHHHHHHHHAT You were defeated by three heroes said Salem.

Look I didn't know that the Iron Pikachu and Super Bobby were going to be there.

Then Neo Wrote "Yeah too bad you don't have a stain on your coat".

Thanks Neo.

Look Roman was someone else there asked Cinder.

Yes Glynda Goodwitch and Bobby.

Well next time capture him.

Yes Ma'am.

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day outside the Team BDBR's dorm Ben, Bobby, Danny and Rex were having a snowball fight with the SOS Brigade, Teams JNPR and RWBY.

Take this Bobby said Jaune.

Then Jaune threw a snowball at Bobby but Bobby dodged it.

You missed Johnny Boy said Bobby as he threw a Snowball at Jaune.

NOOOOOOO said Pyrrha as she jumped in front of Jaune and got hit with the Snowball instead.

Then BP put on his theme as he kept dodging snowballs.

It's a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

On days like these, Villains like you...

Should be BURNING IN HELL.

Turn around Villain, it'd be a crime,

If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,

so don't step over that line,

Or else, Villian, you're gonna have a bad time.

But Villains like you don't play by the rules,

And guys like me,

it ain't easy to be played for fools,

So let's go, let the room get chiller...

Let's go, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,

Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table.

I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,

But I think you're just mad you keep dying.

You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,

Fighting in this judgement hall forever.

I know you just reset each time I beat ya',

But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.

I know you're made of

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove. (x2)

This is where it stops,

This is where it ends.

If you want to get past me,

Well, you better try again.

But no matter how I stall you,

You don't give up your attack.

Do you just like the feeling

Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

You should know by now that mercy's off the table.

Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?

Well, you didn't spare my brother, so GET DUNKED ON!

I know you made my brother disappear,

But everything he cared about is why I'm here.

I am his mercy, I am his vengeance,

I am DETERMINATION.

I know you're made of

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

But I think I'm stronger than you.

I'm stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

I'm stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove sang BP as he threw Snowballs at teams RWBY and JNPR and dodged snowballs From BDBR.

Looks like you, Ezra, Kyon and Konoha are the only four left since the rest of your Team mates got hit with snowballs my Pikachu.

Yeah but we're not going to lose to you and Your team Bobby said Ezra.

Well at least we don't Play chess with our friends. No offence Kyon said Ben.

None taken said Kyon.

Then Bobby brought out his snow cannon.

Meep.

Then Bobby aimed for a Pillar, Fired snow at it and saw Neo.

Leave Neo.

Then Neo Left.

Man that was close.

Then BP saw that Bobby was aiming His snowball cannon at Him and His team.

I spoke too soon.

Hi Bobby said A voice.

Ah.

Then Bobby shot his snowball Cannon at Ezra, Kyon and Konoha Koizumi.

Oops you missed me Bobby.

Then Bobby turned around and saw Velvet Scarlatina and the Leader of team CFVY Coco Adel.

So you're the one who Got Velvet cought by Cardin said Coco.

Then BP's Eyes turned red.

It wasn't his fault Coco. Velvet should have choose a different spot to hide said Demon BP.

BP sit boy said Velvet.

Then BP went to the Ground.

OW.

I thought I told you to let your Demon to control his anger.

HOW CAN I SCARLATINA? I GOT MY EYE CUT BY A FIRE USING BITCH!

Sit Boy said Runo.

Then BP went to the ground again.

OW.

Don't Yell at Velvet honey.

S-Sorry Velvet.

It's OK.

But My Pikachu is right Velvet You should have hid Behind a Pillar or something so that Cardin and his team won't Pick on you.

Wait BP is your Pikachu?

Yes I am His Pokémon master after all.

Oh my Oum so you're Bobby. BP told us a lot about you and the Pokémon Battles and adventures you two had.

Yeah thanks.

Your welcome.

Then BP Threw a snowball at Bobby.

Yes we win.

Then Cardin and His Team came over to the snowball arena.

Velvet look out.

For wha-.

Then Cardin Grabbed Velvet's ears.

OW that hurts.

Sup nerd said Cardin.

Again with that name. I thought I told you not to call me that Cardin.

Oh Sorry Bobby.

It's Ok.

Hey Boss let's get some lunch I'm Kinda hungry said Dove.

OK Dove. Seeya Bobby.

Seeya.

Not so fast Winchester.

Uh-oh said Sky.

Then Cardin slowly turned around and saw Bertha with her sword hand on his neck.

Let Velvet go said Bertha.

Y-yes Ma'am.

Then Cardin Let go of Velvet.

Now Leave.

OK.

Then Cardin and His team Ran away.

Well done Bertha.

Thanks daddy.

Then BP snapped his fingers turning Bertha Back into her Sword form.

Then BP grabbed his sword and Glared at Bobby.

Sorry Cardin told me he didn't want to Bully me.

You shouldn't do that Bobby.

Then Ben Tennyson came out of the snow.

Yeah Besides on our first year here Cardiin Grabbed Bobby's glasses and Made him cry.

Ben Shut Up.

What Coco needs to know.

OK whatever I'll Be with Ruby and Her team If you, Danny and Rex need me.

OK.

The Bobby followed team RWBY to Their dorm.

So Your Part of Bobby's team huh?

Then Danny and Rex Came out of the Snow.

Yes the three of us said Danny.

Yeah We're Known as Team BDBR said Rex.

Then In Team RWBY's dorm Yang and Bobby were Playing super smash Bros.

Take that Bobby.

Then Bobby saw the Smash Ball.

Prepare to Eat your words Yang.

Then Bobby hit the smash Ball three times, Went to Peach (the character Yang is Play as) and Did he smash ball finisher.

Then Peach went off the arena and Smashed her face into the screen.

The winner is Mii said The Game.

Yeah and That how you do it.

Dang Bobby you're good said Weiss.

Then Bobby Glared at Weiss.

O-OK.

Bobby be nice to Weiss said Ruby.

Why should I Ruby? She cheated on Danny Fenton.

After Hearing Danny's name Weiss Began to cry.

Now Look what you did Bobby. you made Weiss cry.

Then Yang saw that Bobby already left.

There, There Weiss It's OK just let it out.

Thanks Ruby.

You're welcome.

Then In the BDBR Dorm Bobby and his team were asleep Because it was dark out.

Then Bobby woke up.

Man I can't sleep.

Then Bobby Grabbed his Pillow, went to the RWBY dorm, went up to Ruby's Bunk, Sat and Laid down, Placed the covers over his feet. Placed his pillow right next to Ruby's, Laid down and went Back to sleep.

(Hopefully she doesn't wake up and see me in her Bed).

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day in the RWBY dorm Weiss woke up.

Time to wake u- She said.

Then Weiss saw Bobby sleeping with Ruby.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Then Yang, Blake and Ruby woke up.

What's wrong Weiss asked Ruby?

Then Yang saw Bobby.

Why that little no good blond Boy she said.

Uh Ruby did you see that Bobby is Sleeping right next to you said Blake.

No he's no-.

Then Ruby saw Bobby.

Ah He is.

Then Bobby turned to his side.

Ruby I'm trying to sleep OK he mumbled.

Wake up you dolt.

Then Weiss threw her team's alarm clock at Bobby.

OW What the hell was that for Schnee?

That was for Sleeping with my sister you Dolt said Yang.

Then Bobby stood up and Went Back to the BDBR dorm and Put on his regular clothes.

Well I would love to stay ant chat Girls but me and my team are going down to the city to buy ice cream with 40 lien.

Then in downtown Vale Neo was buying her Ice Cream with the money Emerald stole from someone's wallet.

Then Neo saw Bobby and His team and Smiled.

Hey Bobby isn't that Neo.

Yeah it is.

Then Winter saw that Bobby was looking at Neo's Ice cream.

So what do you and your team want kind sir said the Ice cream man.

Oh two chocolate Ice creams, a vanilla ice Cream, Winter do want any Ice Cream.

No thanks.

OK and neapolitan ice cream.

When Neo heard what Bobby said she walked over to him.

Here you go two chocolates, a Vanilla and a neapolitan and It will be 40 lien.

Then Bobby paid it and Him and his team were eating their Ice creams.

Then Neo Sat down Where she can see Bobby and his team and Texted Roman Torchwick saying "I found Bobby and He Likes the Ice cream I like".

Then Neo saw Roman texted her back saying "sweet make sure not to let him out of your sight".

Then Neo's scroll was snatched out of her hand.

Sup Neo.

Then Neo Wrote "Bobby Give me back my scroll".

No.

Then Neo Showed Bobby the puppy eyes look.

Ahhhhhh my only weakness, Cute looks.

Then Bobby fell to the ground and dropped Neo's Scroll.

Bobby!

Then Ben, Danny and Rex went to Bobby's side as they Glared at Neo.

Then Neo Wrote "I'm sorry".

You Better Be Neo Because we know Bobby's weakness said Ben.

Then Neo Left with her scroll.

Don't worry Bobby We'll Get Ruby and Her team.

Then Back at Beacon.

I wonder why Bobby was sleeping in your bed Ruby said BP.

You should know He is your Pokémon master BP.

Then BP saw Ben and Danny.

Ben, Danny what's wrong.

Bobby got knock out because of Neo Ruby we need your help.

OK.

Then in Cinder's Lair Bobby woke up.

Ugh My head! Oh no not again.

Well look who's up said Emerald.

Hi Em.

Emerald Is Bobby up Yet said Cinder.

Yes Ma'am.

Then Cinder and Salem Came in.

Why did you Kidnap me again Cinder? you know my Pikachu is going to be pissed at you for doing this again.

Relax will you we're did not kidnap you, We just want to tal- said Salem.

No I'm not going to talk to the two of you not after what Cinder did to my Pikachu.

Then Salem looked at Cinder.

What did you do to that Pikachu Faunus?

I sorta shot one of my arrows across BP's left eye said Cinder.

Then Neo Came in.

Huh Neo what do you want?

Then Neo Wrote "I got bored in my room and Mercury said he wouldn't play Super Smash bros with me".

Then Cinder got angry.

HE WHAT OH I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND.

Then Cinder left with Neo.

This outta be good come on Bobby.

OK.

Then in the emerald forest BP, The SOS brigade, Teams _DBR, RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY were going to Cinder's lair to Save Bobby.

Oh my god That Bitch never listens to me.

Cap can you please stop calling Cinder a Bitch said Blood Duper.

NO.

Ah ah ah Demon BP what did I tell you said Velvet.

I HAVE TO CONTROL MY ANGER said Demon BP.

Wait you told that Demon of BP's to control his anger said Sun.

Yep.

Well at least BP Can't "cage" him up said Yang.

Then BP and his friends face palmed.

God dang it Yang Said Weiss.

We're here said Coco.

Then in Neo's room Bobby was playing Super smash bros with Neo.

I win again Neo.

Then Neo puffed her cheeks and wrote "you only won because you got the smash ball".

Yeah I kno-.

Then There was a big boom.

Neo we have company said Roman Torchwick.

Then Neo grabbed her umbrella and followed Roman Torchwick.

Then Bobby saw that Neo cleaned his Furious Blade.

Aw that was nice of Neo to clean my blade.

Then Psycho girl and her friends came.

You must be Bobby BP's Pokemon Master I'm Psycho gi- said Psycho girl.

I already know about you and your friends Psycho girl.

Really do you even watch our songs said Psycho girl 2.

Yep.

Then BP was sent flying into the wall.

OW.

BP are you OK said Psycho girl 3.

NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY BITCH.

BP sit boy said Runo.

Then BP went to the ground.

Thanks honey.

You're welcome!

Let's get out of here.

Then BP, Bobby and their friends went back to beacon.

Then Neo was crying.

There, there Neo everything is OK.

Then Neo pushed Roman off of her and went back to her room.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day in the City of Vale Yang, Bobby, BP and Neptune were Heading to Junior's Club With Yang and Bobby on Bumblebee and BP and Neptune on BP's motorcycle.

OK so Tell me why are we going to this club you know asked BP?

Because I know you and Bobby like to dance so we are getting info on Roman's team and Junior still owes me a Drink said Yang.

Let me guess Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. and one of those little umbrellas said Bobby.

Yeah How did you know Bobby.

Ruby told me what your favorite drink is from Junior's club.

We're here said Neptune.

 _The music from_ _Junior's Club_ _gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his_ _Henchmen_ _stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until..._

Hurry, close the door - she's coming said one of his Henchmen.

What are you Idiots doing said Junior.

 _The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as "_ _I Burn_ _" starts playing._

Guess who's _back_!

 _Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table._

Then BP pulled out his wallet.

BP Leader of the SOS brigade we're to get info, dance (Bobby and BP) and some drinks.

Then Junior's Henchmen stand aside.

How come that worked?

Just focus Bobby.

OK.

Blondie, you're here! ... **Why?**

 _You_ still owe me a drink.

Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman... * _see the twins_ Melanie and Miltia _standing beside him* Sup._

Whatever said Melanie and Miltia

Then Melanie and Miltia were watching BP and Bobby dancing.

So Blondie who are you new friends?

Oh, the One with Pikachu ears is BP captain of the SOS Brigade and WWE world champ and Beside him is his Pokemon master Bobby Leader of Team BDBR.

That's Captain BP to you yang.

Sorry Captain BP sir.

It's OK.

That's a cool necklace he has around his neck.

Then Bobby covered BP's mouth so that he can't yell at Junior.

It's actually called a Rosario cross Junior.

Oh.

(So glad Bobby covered my mouth before My demon yelled at Junior).

(YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY) thought Demon BP.

(Shut it you).

(FINE).

So BP What's your semblance asked Melanie?

Well Melanie My semblance is emotion switch and duplication.

Wow just like Pyrrha's adopted twin brother.

What's Bobby's Semblance?

Then BP turned to Bobby and Saw him Blasting the target on the wall with a finger pistol and some ki energy.

KI blasts.

Cool.

Then BP's walkie talkie came on.

Guys we need back up said Ben.

GIANT ROBOT Screamed Sun.

Time skip to the Neo and Roman fight.

Neo Be a good girl and just give up.

Then Neo shook her head as Yang punched her illusion of her and Torchwick.

Later Red and Company said Roman Torchwick.

Then Neo saw Mr. Davenport and Douglas Davenport fix the robot.

Do you think this is a good Idea Donny said Douglas.

Yeah But Maybe we can spray over the white fang logo said Mr. Davenport.

I'll get my spray paint said Sabine.

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day in the BDBR dorm BP was playing super smash Bros with Bobby, Kana (female), and Corrin (male).

Man BP you are so good said Kana.

Thanks Kana said BP.

Hey BP Your wrist watch is Blinking said Bobby.

Then BP looked at his Wrist watch and saw a message from Falcon.

I have to go later.

Bye BP.

Then BP went to his dorm and went to space with his team.'

Then Corrin and Kana went back to their teams dorm.

Hey Bobby said Ben.

Ah Ben don't scare me like that and why are you a kid again?

He got into the child dust and turned back into a 10 year old said Danny.

That is so cool.

I know right.

So Playing super smash bros With BP, Kana and Corrin huh said Rex.

Yep.

So did BP tell Kana and Corrin that you were his Pokemon master said Winter.

No Winter.

Dang it.

Then Azura came in.

Azura? What are you doing in here?

Danny would you like to go to the dance with me said Azura.

Then Danny Blushed.

S-sure Azura.

Thanks Danny.

Then Azura left.

Looks like Weiss is going to be jealous that you're going to the dance with Azura.

Yeah and Corrin.

Yeah.

Then Bobby saw Felicia target practicing with Hinoka and Hana.

Guys I'll be right back.

OK.

Then Bobby went outside of his dorm and was tackled to the ground by Yang.

Yang what the heck?

Sorry Bobby But Can you go to the dance with Me said Yang.

No you punched me into my Pikachu's Locker and-.

Ha ha ha ha Looks like you got tackled to the ground by Ruby's sister said a voice.

Then Yang and Bobby saw Rhajat.

Oh that reminds me I have to buy cookies for Ruby. thanks for reminding me Rhajat.

You're welcome Yang said Rhajat.

Then Yang left.

So what do you want Rhajat?

I was hoping that you would go to the dance with me.

OK.

Wait seriously said Hayato.

Yeah.

OK But Rhajat don't do anything evil.

OK Father.

Then in the City of Vale Yang was fighting Neo for the Cookie she stole that Yang was Buying for Ruby.

Give me that Cookie you mute brat.

Then Neo shook her head and Hit Yang with her umbrella.

OW.

Lady Yang said a voice.

Huh?

Then Yang saw Takumi.

Takumi.

Sup said Takumi.

Then Takumi fired one of his arrow which Neo dodged and Ran away.

Hey Get Back with that Cookie.

I already bought a Cookie for your sister Yang.

Oh thanks Takumi.

You're welcome.

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

The Next night at the dance Bobby was dancing with Rhajat, Danny was dancing with Azura, Ben and Winter were dancing together and Rex was a the punch bowl talking to Ruby.

(this is going to be a good night) thought Bobby.

Hey Bobby said Rhajat.

Yeah Rhajat?

I was think Maybe after this we can go on a date.

Then Bobby blushed.

S-sure.

Yay.

Then Bobby saw Weiss crying.

(that's what you get Schnee).

Then Bobby saw Gwen and Kevin 11 along with Ben's ex-girlfriend Julie and went to Ben.

Psst Ben Your cousin, Kevin and Your ex are here.

Then Ben Hid behind Bobby.

Ben I can see you behind Bobby said Julie.

Dang it.

Then Ben came out from behind Bobby.

Wow Ben You look nice in that suit said Gwen.

Thanks Gwen.

Then Bobby saw Shigure cheering up Weiss and dancing with her.

(Darn You Shigure).

Salutations Friend Bobby said Penny.

Ah! Penny don't sneak up on me like that.

Sorry.

Told ya you shouldn't scare Bobby Penny said General Ironwood.

OK General Ironwood.

Then Bobby saw Cinder wearing a mask and Shooting arrows.

Look like I have some unfinished biz to take care of said BP.

Bring it said Cinder.

I got the right song to sing for this battle said Shigure.

Then Shigure began singing lost in waves.

Then BP and Cinder Began fighting.

Man this fight is so cool said Kevin 11.

Yeah I know.

Then BP Kicked Cinder out of the ball room which made Cinder run away.

And stay out.

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

The Next day outside in the SOS Brigade sparring arena Bobby was dodging arrows that Takumi was shooting from his bow.

Bobby stand still Said Takumi.

No thanks I don't want you to brake my glasses Takumi said Bobby.

THAT'S LORD TAKUMI TO YOU IDIOT yelled Rinka.

Rinka calm down said Hinoka.

Fine.

What's her Problem asked Danny?

No Idea said Saizo.

Hey Bobby said Rhajat.

Hi Rhajat.

Rhajat what are you doing here aren't you suppost to be practicing spells with lord Hayato.

Yeah But...

Rhajat leave lord Bobby alone said Hayato.

OK Father.

Then Rhajat went back to practicing spells with her father.

Well that sucks said Setsuna.

Then BP came with Sophie and her Horse Avel.

So after Danny and Weiss were talking about their lives Bobby said to Danny " Danny that's enough talking to a Schnee is like talking to my Pikachu's parents. no offence my pikachu" and I said "none taken" said BP.

Then Sophie started to laugh.

Man you are so funny BP said Sophie.

Thank Sophie.

Then at the Courtyard BP, Bobby, their teams and Team RWBY were going on a mission with Dr. Oobleck.

Professor Oobleck said Weiss?

Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, boys and girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And... ( _Zooms up right to Weiss' face._ ) It's **Doctor** Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for _fun_ , thank you very much! ( _Quickly backs away._ ) said Dr. Oobleck.

Then Konoha Koizumi yawned.

Ms. Koizumi you seem not to have gotten any sleep.

Sorry about that Doc I was rudely awoken by my captain said Konoha.

It's not my fault Blame my demon.

Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind! _(Then, as an afterthought to clarify:)_ ...schedule! _(He zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.)._

Then BP went up in the sky.

Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse said Ruby.

Hey saving the world is what me, My Pikachu and our teams do best Ruby.

Well.

 _Oobleck appears from the airship to call to Teams RWBY, SOS Brigade and BDBR. who are embarrassed:_

Four minutes, ladies and Gentlemen.

Then Bobby, his team, Teams SOS brigade and RWBY went in the airship and went to mountain Glenn with BP flying.

 _The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as Teams SOS brigade, BDBR, RWBY and Doctor Oobleck got out of the ship and saw BP fist Plant to the ground._

Nice entrance Mr. Pikachu.

Thanks Doctor Oobleck.

You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand? ( _The girls and Boys nod, but he suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her._ ) Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school.

But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't.

She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return.

But I uh...

Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with.. ( _Stops as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest._ )

Then BP Face palmed as his Eyes Turned Red.

YOU BROUGHT ZWEI WITH YOU!? WHAT THE HECK RUBY?

BP Sit Boy said Runo.

Then BP went to the ground.

OW thanks honey.

You're welcome.

BP!

Then BP saw that Yang's eyes were red.

Y-Yes Yang.

You made my sister cry.

Then BP look towards Ruby and saw her crying.

Well I'm screwed.

Then BP ran away with yang Hot on his tail.

(Shit).

(Brother this is your fault) said Hollow PB.

(WELL SORRY I HAD TO YELL AT RED) said Demon BP.

Then Yang Grabbed BP by his Tail and slammed him to the ground.

OW.

Then Yang Grabbed BP by his collar.

BP return.

Then BP went into his Pokeball that Bobby was holding.

BOBBY WHAT THE HECK.

Sorry Yang but I don't want you to hurt my Pikachu.

Wait your team Brought Mr. Pikachu's Pokeball.

Not Just that.

Then Cho-ryung Came out of Konoha'a backpack.

Kyang said Cho-ryung.

Aww she's so cute.

Thanks Yang.

What's her Name asked Blake?

Her name is Cho-ryung.

Kyang.

Then BP came out of his Pokeball.

Thank for the save Bobby.

You're welcome.

Then camp site BP, Bobby, Their Teams, Team _WBY and Doctor Oobleck were sleeping.

Then BP's Scroll was buzzing.

Then BP answered his scroll.

Yellow?

Hello Pikachu Boy said Roman Torchwick.

Torchwick what do you want now?

BP HELP.

Ruby.

That's Right I captured Red and Her Dog ran to get you, Bobby, Your team, Red's team and the Doctor see ya.

Then BP hang up and Unzipped his backpack and Put on the Iron Pikachu suit.

Then Bobby Opened his Eyes and saw BP in his Iron Pikachu suit.

BP what are you doing?

What does it look like Bobby, I'm going to save Ruby.

Then In the city of Vale BP and Bobby were fighting Torchwick While Their teams help Teams JNPR, RWBY, CFVY, Sun and Neptune fight Grimm.

Hehe... You boys are good.

Whatever BP Use Iron Tail.

Yes sir.

Then BP's Tail glowed and Hit it across Roman's Face knocking him out.

Wow we did so good.

Yeah. Hey BP Your entering Vytal Festival tournament Right asked Sun?

Yeah Why?

Neptune keeps Blabbing on and on how good you are at Tournaments.

Yeah and Bobby and His team are entering The Tournament too right?

Yep.

TBC.

Volume 2 of team BDBR is done.


	24. Chapter 24

Volume 3 time.

One day at the Vytal Festival tournament arena Bobby was sparring with Ben and Danny was Sparring with Rex.

Man Bobby the Vytal Festival tournament is finally here said Ben.

I know right.

So who do we have to fight first Bobby said Danny.

Team Runo of team SOS Brigade.

Wait we're fighting Runo and her team Said Rex.

Yeah why?

Dude Hatchin will Be saying that chant for Runo.

Oh yeah I forgot about that.

Well, well Looks like Both of our teams are in the tournament Bobby said a Voice.

Then Bobby saw Silas (Corrin's best friend and Sophie's dad).

Silas you're on a team?

Yep with my Best friend, Azura and Felicia said Silas.

Who are your team Fighting in the Tournament?

The Aino-butterflies.

Man that's a good team.

Yeah at least they don't have a dragon on their team.

Yeah Corrin is so cool when he is in his Dragon form.

Yeah Seeya in the tournament.

You too man.

Then in the Tournament ring Bobby and His team were waiting for team Runo.

Then The BP tron 3000 came down and Played team Runo's theme as Team Runo came out.

Hi Mr. Bobby said Silica.

Hi Silica.

Then In the courtyard BP was reading his Sailor moon manga with Emerald.

Man Sailor moon is so cool said Emerald.

I know right said BP.

Then BP Saw that Team BDBR's match was starting.

I have to go Em. see ya.

Bye BP.

Back at the tournament arena Bobby and His team won their match against Team Runo.

Gosh darn it I missed the match.

Sorry about that my Pikachu I forgot to text you our match was starting.

It's OK Bobby.

Next Match Team CASF vs The Aino-butterflies said Professor Port

Come on Bobby let's go watch that match.

OK Rex.

Then Bobby saw Corrin had his Dragon stone with him.

Uh Corrin are you sure you want to turn into that Dragon asked Felicia.

Yes I'm Sure Felicia said Corrin (female).

If you ever need me to calm you down with my song Corrin Let me know said Azura.

OK Azura.

Then after Corrin's match Bobby and His team went Back to their dorm and went to sleep.

TBC.

Volume 3 of team BDBR begins now.


	25. birthday special

Team BDBR Birthday special.

One day in Ozpin's office professor Ozpin was drinking his coffee and Glynda Goodwitch on her scroll.

Well looks like today is Mr. Pikachu's and Etolen's birthday said Glynda.

We should celebrate their birthday here said Ozpin.

Then at the BDBR dorm Bobby was waking up.

Okay team time to- he said as he saw that his team Already got up.

Well look who got up said Ben.

Happy birthday Bobby said Danny and Rex.

Oh you guys remembered.

Yeah and.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I'll get it.

Then Bobby opened the door and saw BP.

Guess what today is my Pokemon master he said.

Our birthday.

Yep.

Did your team say happy birthday to you BP?

Yeah they did and-.

Boo said a voice.

Then BP jumped as he turned around and Saw Kana and Mitama.

Happy birthday BP and Bobby they said in unison.

Thanks Kana and Mitama.

You're welcome.

So birthday boys ready to get some birthday breakfast.

Yeah.

Then at the cafeteria BP and team BDBR saw their friends.

Well if it isn't the birthday boys said Yang.

Happy birthday cap and Bobby said BP's team.

Thanks guys.

Hey Yang where's your team?

At my house which is where we'll all be going to for the party.

Then at Ruby and Yang's house Bobby and BP were Having a blast at their birthday party until.

Well looks like we won't invited to the party said Torchwick.

Who invited you and your team to the party Torchwick said Ruby.

Oh red me and my team came to crash the party and kidnap Bobby again.

Not on my watch Torchwick SOS brigade assemble.

Then the SOS brigade got into their battle stance.

Charge said Cinder.

Attack said Runo.

Then it was down to Torchwick and BP.

looks like it is just you and me now Pikachu boy.

yeah hey look Neo has your hat.

then Torchwick grabbed his hat from Neo.

I'll buy you one after this okay Neo.

Neo nodded.

Then Torchwick turned around and BP speared Him.

never crash my party.

Okay we'll leave geez.

then BP, Bobby and their teams took a selfie to end the party.

TBC.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Bobby was following BP to the Phantomhive Manor.

(I have to know why he keeps going to the Phantomhive Manor) Bobby thought.

Ah so this is the back up butler's Pokemon master said a voice.

Then Bobby saw Sebastian.

Yeah I'm the Pokemon master of the back up butler what's it to you Sebastian.

Sebastian get your butt in the Manor before Young master gets mad at you again for not bringing his tea said BP.

OK.

Then Sebastian went into the Manor and BP went over to Bobby.

Why did you follow me Bobby?

Because you can't go to the Manor without your Blazer.

Oh thanks so I'll see you at the tournament.

Yeah.

Then at Beacon's courtyard Bobby saw BP fighting Qrow and Winter.

Well look who finally showed up said Ben.

Not now Ben I have to stop this fight.

Then Bobby ran down to the fight.

BP, sit boy.

Then BP went to the ground.

Ow Bobby what the heck.

Sorry but I saw professors Ozpin and Goodwitch coming.

Mr. Pikachu come with us said Glynda.

Then BP looked towards Ciel.

You can go said Ciel.

OK Young master.

Then BP followed Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow to Ozpin's office.

You think BP is going to get another warning said Danny.

Na said Rex.

Hey Bobby want to play super smash Bros with me, Konoha and Ruby asked Kana (female).

Sure.

What about our two-on-two match with Velvet and Coco?

Ben can take my place as four arms.

Oh yeah it's hero time.

Then at Ozpin's office Professor Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and BP walked out of the elevator and saw General Ironwood and Winter.

What were you thinking said Winter!?

If you were one of my men, I would have you shot said Ironwood!

If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself Said Qrow.

Oh burn *high fives Qrow*.

BP, sit boy.

Then BP went to the ground again.

Ow.

You shouldn't have been in that fight Full powdered alchemist.

Well I wasn't going to let Qrow or Winter hurt my Little assistant and make her cry James.

Besides his Young master did command him to fight us General.

Oh.

Then at the RWBY dorm Bobby was winning against Kana, Konoha and Ruby.

Man Bobby your quite skilled at this game said Ruby.

Thanks Rubes.

Hey Bobby said Weiss.

Hello Schnee.

Look you don't have to call me by last name okay.

Yes I do after you-.

Bobby don't you say Danny's name said Yang.

Then Weiss started to cry.

Oh who said Danny's name n-.

Then Bobby Saw that Yang's eyes turned red.

I have to go to my match later.

Then Bobby dashed out of the RWBY dorm and went to the Tournament arena.

Back to BP.

Woah.

Then BP saw Amber the current Fall maiden.

Looks like you found our Fall maiden Mr. Pikachu.

Yeah I did.

Hey BP your Pokemon master's match is starting.

Oh thanks for reminding me Qrow I have to watch that match with my team, Young master and the servants.

TBC.

This is the day after the birthday special.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day at the Heirs of fate dorm Kana was sleeping with his her brother Shigure.

Then Dwyer came in with Mitama.

Wakey wakey sleepyheads said Mitama.

Yeah wake up said Dwyer.

Then Shigure woke up.

Sister it's time to wake up he said.

Just Five more minutes big brother said Kana.

I guess I'll get father to tickle you to wake up.

Then Kana jolted up.

Okay I'm up.

Then When Dwyer Opened the door he saw Weiss making her way to the BDBR dorm.

Morning Weiss.

Morning Dwyer.

Why are going to the BDBR dorm?

I-I need to explain to Danny why I had to cheat on him.

Oh is it Because Neptune is cooler thansaid Danny.

No it's not that Danny I realized that I made mistake on cheating on you.

Yeah and what would that be Schnee said Bobby.

That Neptune is a backstabbing two-timing Jerk.

Why, what did he do sister said Winter.

He-he teared up the love letter I made for Danny.

That little Bitch.

Then Danny went to the Team SSSN dorm and knocked on the door.

Then Sun Opened the door.

Ah Danny what brings you to My team's he said.

Not now Sun, hey Neptune.

Yeah what do you want Ghost boy said Neptune.

Today is the finals of the Vytal Festival tournament and I choose the perfect match Me vs you winner gets to be with Weiss.

Alright see you there Ghost Boy.

You too you Little water scared boy.

Timesp to the fall of Beacon.

Bobby get you, Ben, Danny and Rex somewhere safe said BP.

No I'm going with you and Pyrrha to end Cinder's Life.

Okay.

Timeskip to Pyrrha's death.

CINDER YOU BITCH.

Then Cinder began shooting arrows at BP but BP dodged them as he Began braking every bone In Cinder's body.

Timeskip to the forming of RJNR with team BDBR and the SOS brigade.

So what now said Jaune.

Let's make this the best adventure ever said Runo.

Yeah and what better way to end Volume 3 of team BDBR than taking a selfie.

The end of volume 3 of team BDBR.

Next time on team BDBR.

I'm going to visit Three friends of ours.

If you are going to visit Weiss first You better bring Danny With you.

I feel sorry for Cinder Couse if My good self come here and ends you and your little take over the world of remnant plan he'll also end yours and Cinder's life said Demon BP.

What if he spares her asked Emerald?

Then He'll kill Salem. That is if she kills Non anti.

Neo!?!?

NO brother.

TBC.


	28. Chapter 28

Volume 4 of team BDBR begins.

One day outside of Salem's Castle Demon BP was looking at the map his normal self gave him.

Yep this is the place he said.

Then he knocked on the door.

Cinder can you get the door said Salem.

Then Cinder went to the door and opened it and saw Demon BP.

Sup Cinder.

Then Cinder hid behind Emerald.

Something wrong ma'am said Emerald.

Hey look who made it to the villain meeting Demon BP said Mercury.

Sup Merc.

Woah is that a Star Wars sweat jacket?

Yep It's my new look.

Wait your new look Kinda reminds me of someone said Tyrian.

Yeah it does look strange.

That's because my new look is based off of Sans.

Woah that's cool.

Elsewhere on a Farm BP was spying on Oscar Pine.

You know he is going to know your spying on him said a voice.

Then BP saw Ozpin with a Halo above his head.

I know that Oz I just want to see if he can help me and my friends end this madness.

Don't look now but Oscar found you.

Huh.

Hm you're a weird Faunus said Oscar.

That's because Oscar that the full-powered alchemist BP.

Nice to meet ya Kid.

Nice to meet you too BP.

Then BP scroll buzzed.

Cause me for a moment.

Then BP pulled out his scroll and saw a message from his wife Runo saying "we need your help with this Grimm Golem".

I have to go later.

Bye BP.

Then in the forest of Anima Bobby, his team, team RJNR and SOS brigade were handling the geist.

We have to Kill that Grimm somehow said Zeb.

No Duh Zeb said Danny.

Then BP came and slashed the eye of the Grimm Geist.

And that's how you take out the Trash BP and Bobby said in unison.

Wow nice way to make an entrance master said Rowan Freemaker.

Thanks my apprentice.

So Glad you came BP said Jaune.

Yeah we didn't know how long we can hold that Grimm until you arrived said Ren.

Okay everyone time to set up camp said Ruby.

Then RJNR, BDBR and SOS brigade went to setup camp.

So BP I Heard you are going to visit some friends of Ruby Said Ben.

I am Ben first place I'm going to go to is Atlas with Danny so he can talk to Mr. Schnee about dating Weiss again and to visit Weiss.

Where are you going Second Cap asked Ezra?

I'm going to that Faunus island with My little assistant to meet Blake's parents and visit Blake.

And your heading to my house last to check on Yang right.

Yes Ruby with Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port.

Why are... Oh so you can tell them that Joke about the beacon from Minecraft.

Yeah.

Well I hope it goes well for you.

It will come on Danny we have to go.

Okay.

TBC.


	29. Chapter 29

The Next day at Atlas BP and Danny were walking to the Schnee family house.

You might want put your captain hat on BP said Danny.

Okay Danny said BP.

Then BP pulled out his captain hat and put it on his head to hide his Pikachu ears.

Hey BP and Danny said a voice.

Then BP and Danny saw Winter.

Oh hey Winter.

On Your way to my house huh.

Yeah and I think we're here.

Then BP and Danny Went up to the front door and knocked on it.

Then Klein Opened the door and saw BP and Danny.

Ah Danny you've returned he said with a smile.

Hello Klein may we come in.

Of course, of course.

Then BP and Danny went in with Klein.

Wow this place is just like where I go to work.

You work at the Phantomhive Manor and Serve Ciel Phantomhive Right Mr.

Oh this is the Pikachu I was telling you about.

Ah so your BP I heard a lot about you from Danny.

Thanks Klein.

Then Danny saw Whitley coming towards them.

Klein you should get back to work.

Okay Danny.

Then Klein went back to work.

Well Danny Fenton Long Time, no see said Whitley.

Look Whitley I'm not in the mood to get mad at you right now.

Yeah I know. Because Your here to tell father if you can date my sister again.

Then BP's eyes went wide.

How do you know that?

Well he was talking to my sister about the same thing and he said Yes.

Yes I get to date Weiss again.

Besides Danny who is This little guy right next to you?

Remember when I dumped Weiss to find a team.

Yeah.

This is my leader's pi-.

I don't need an introduction Danny.

Sorry BP.

So you're the BP my sister was talking about.

Yep that's me.

Well my Father been expecting-.

Danny said a voice.

Then Danny Turned around and was tackled to the ground by Weiss.

Hi my little Ice princess.

Uh sister you know it's rude to interrupt someone in a middle of a sentence.

Sorry Whitley I was just so happy to see my Boyfriend again.

Hi Weiss.

Oh Hi BP so glad you came my father has been expecting you.

Okay Danny you can stay with your girlfriend okay?

Yes sir.

Meanwhile at the camp site.

Hey sis said Konata.

Yeah said Konoha.

You better get dressed because cap texted me.

Then Runo saw her's and BP's kids.

Hi mom said Eli, Zoey, Nicolas, John, Genesis and Ariana.

Hi my children. what are you six doing here asked Runo?

We're here to join you and daddy's friends to go and fight Salem.

Wow I didn't know you and BP had kids Runo said Ben.

But your kids don't have weapons said Bobby.

Actually we do.

Then Eli and his siblings pulled out their swords.

Wow cool swords said Jaune.

Thanks.

Well looks like me and Eli have to catch the next boat to the faunus island.

Then back at Atlas BP was flying to the faunus island and Danny flew back to the camp site.

Bye BP said Weiss.

Bye Ice queen.

TBC.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day on the way to the faunus island BP, Konoha and BP's son Eli were following Blake.

So dad tell me why We're following Blake said Eli.

Because we- said BP getting cut off by Blake putting her weapon on his neck.

I don't know Who you are but you should stop- said Blake.

Blakey It's us BP and konoha said konoha taking off her hood along with Eli and BP.

Then Blake put her weapon away.

Sorry I almost killed you BP.

It's OK Blake.

Hi I'm Eli one of BP's and Runo's kids.

AW BP your son is so cute. beside nice to meet you Eli I'm Blake one of your father's friends.

Then Eli Blushed and hid behind his dad.

He's a little shy.

Oh OK.

hey BP i didn't know you and Konoha were on this ship said Sun.

Sun, my dude what are you doing-.

Then there was a bump.

We are under attack said one of the passengers.

Then BP, Konoha, Eli, Blake and Sunsaw a Grimm sea serpent.

That question will have to wait, I have to handle this Grimm.

Before you go fight that Grimm, who is that behind you BP?

I'll tell you later.

OK.

Then BP ran to the Grimm sea serpent.

Hey Looking for me big boy.

Then the Grimm sea serpent tried to chomp BP, But BP dodged it.

Missed me.

Then BP did his demon punch combo and sliced the Grimm Sea serpent's head off with Big Bertha and mishocki.

Then BP back flipped back onto the boat.

Thanks for getting rid of that Grimm said the captain of the ship.

No problem.

That... Was... Awesome father.

Thanks son.

Wait you and Runo have kids?!

Yep Me and Runo have six kids, this is one of them. Say hello Eli.

Hi.

Sup I'm Sun one of your father's friends.

I'm Eli, first son of BP and Runo and first kid of the Pika siblings.

The Pika siblings?

Yeah that's the name I went with for my kids.

Then the ship landed at Menagerie and BP, Konoha, Eli, Blake and Sun got the ship and walked to Blake's house.

Wow this Island is awesome.

Then BP took off his captain hat revealing his Pikachu ears.

Wait you had your captain hat under that hood?

Yep.

Then BP and Eli saw Non anti fixing his wagon's wheel.

And there, that'll keep that wheel on said Non anti BP.

Uncle anti.

Then Non anti saw his brother and his nephew who gave him a hug.

Hey Kiddo. And hello to you too, brother.

Hey brother. So you came here too, huh.

Yeah and when I was fixing my wagon's wheel I met Blake's parents.

Then Blake's eyes went wide.

Wait you met my parents?

Yeah Blake. Hey Sun.

Sup.

And Hello Konoha.

Hi Non anti.

Then Blake saw her parents coming towards them.

My little girl has finally come back home said Kali Belladonna.

Hi mom.

Looks like she brought friends said Ghira Belladonna.

Then Konoha's tail started wagging.

Hello Mr and Ms. Belladonna I'm BP captain of the SOS brigade and brother of Non anti and father of the Pika siblings And WWE champion.

Nice to meet you BP.

Nice to meet you too, oh and this is my one of my kids. Say hello Eli.

Hello.

Oh he is so cute.

Then Eli hid behind BP again.

He's a little shy.

Uh brother let's not forget that your also the son of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Yeah we know that and what's with the Rosary on your neck BP?

Oh this. It's for when I get serious in a fight.

It's also for your semblance and to keep your demon and your hollow in that rosary.

Thanks for the help my little assistant.

Your welcome. Hi I'm Konoha Koizumi, wife of Itski Koizumi, little sister of Konata Koizumi, cutist girl in anime and little assistant of the SOS brigade.

Oh BP your little assistant is so cute and adorable. And nice to meet you Konoha.

Nice to meet you too.

Yeah she is, but not when she's angry.

Why? What make this little cutie angry.

When she is called Kono-chan.

BP, sit boy.

Then BP went to ground.

OW.

Does that usually happen?

Yeah whenever my brother is angry or when he does something bad.

And trust Mr and Ms. belladonna you won't like me when I'm angry.

Why?

Because whenever I'm angry my eyes turn red and my voice changes to my demon's voice.

Then BP's rosary started glowing.

AND I GET TO PLAY said demon BP.

Then BP's eyes turned black and yellow.

And have a skele-ton of fun said hollow PB.

What he said.

Then BP's eyes turned back to normal.

Wow Nice semblance.

Thanks Mr belladonna.

What's your semblance called BP?

Emotion switch.

Yeah cap can switch between emotions.

When my father's eyes are red that your in for a bad time.

When my brother's are black and yellow he is in his gentleman state.

And when my eyes are back to normal that means I've calmed down.

Wow that's a pretty neat semblance.

Thanks Ms. belladonna.

Then BP looked at his watch.

Well looks like I have to go visit Yang.

I'll take Konoha back to the team father.

Okay son.

Bye BP tell Yang I said hi.

Will do Blake.

Bye Blakey.

Bye Koizumi.

TBC.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day at Ruby and Yang's house Yang was looking out the her bedroom window on her bed in her volume 4 attire.

I wonder how BP, Bobby and their teams are doing she thought toherself.

Then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Come in Yang said.

Then the door opened revealing BP with his pikachu ears out in his Sans look.

Sup blondie he said.

Hey BP.

Then Yang stood up, went to BP and gave him a hug. But something was different.

BP, You okay?

Y-Yeah I'm fine, it's just when I look at Your arm it just makes me regret going to fight Cinder with my pokemon master and Pyrrha.

Don't worry BP I'm fine. Besides did you see my new arm.

Yeah it's cool. But not as cool as my auto-mail.

Yeah your auto-mail is so epic.

Thanks, Hey you wanna go downstairs?

Sure.

Then BP and yang walked to the staircase, walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to join the chat that professor Port and doctor Oobleck were having with Tai-yang.

So Mr. Pikachu how's your life going with you and Your team asked doctor Oobleck.

It's going Good. Me and Runo have kids now.

Then Yang's eyes went wide.

Really?

Yeah me and Runo have six kids and they are known as the pika siblings.

Congratulations on becoming a father BP said Peter Port.

Thanks Peter.

So what are your kids names asked Tai-yang.

Eli, Zoey, Nicolas, Johnny, Genesis and Airiana.

Wow those are some cool names for your kids.

Thanks.

Then at a bar BP went inside.

Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Qrow and raven.

Their upstairs.

Thanks.

Then BP went upstairs and saw Qrow and raven arguing.

You two act just like me and my brother when we were little.

Then Qrow turned and saw BP.

Hey shrimp he said smirking.

Don't anger him Qrow said raven.

I won't.

So BP what brings you here?

Well Raven I came here talk to you about coming out of hiding.

No can do champ.

But you need to come out of hiding because if you Don't, we will lose to Salem.

Wait that's where you, your team, Bobby, his team and team RJNR are going?

Yeah I'm going to end this madness by killing Salem with help from my friends and their famlies.

We're in but when do you want me to come out of hiding?

When Salem goes to finish me off with my arch enemy.

(yes ripto and his team are going to be Good guys).

Okay.

TBC.


End file.
